


O melhor aluno

by Sacalulas



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacalulas/pseuds/Sacalulas
Summary: Você quer absurdamente agradar seu professor e ele quer absurdamente te ver em sua cama
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho & Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 3





	1. Desfaça-me

**Author's Note:**

> Oi gente tô postando aqui também... Vou começar a transferir meus escritos pra essa plataforma também

Era o terceiro semestre no seu curso de economia, mas Zhang Yixing não estava numa matéria convencional, estava ele na matéria sobre “Macroeconomia e comércio alfandegário”.

Essas aulas que, para um aluno do segundo ano, era irrelevante. A gama de alunos próprios da graduação era mínima, ainda mais e comparação a um intercambista chinês. A maioria dos alunos ali estavam no mestrado e no doutorado, o clima da aula era diferente, ele aprendia bastante, mas seu foco não era cem por cento o aprendizado, ele estava ali para admirar o professor Kim Junmyeon.

Enquanto o Zhang tinha seus vinte e dois anos, seu professor tinha a casa dos trinta e sete, era discrepante? Sim, mas o rapaz não se importava. O chinês gostava de escutar a pronúncia do Kim, e o jeito que seus lábios se mexiam enquanto ele ministrava a aula.  
A relação deles era puramente profissional.  
Houve uma matéria dada no primeiro semestre, a matéria de introdução, mesmo o professor sendo rígido com a turma inteira, sempre estava solicito a responder questões quando alunos iam em sua carteira no final da aula, ou quando respondia e-mails, com sua gramática excepcional.  
Foi nessa época que o Zhang conheceu o Kim, um intercambista da china com muitos problemas de localização, pois o coreano que aprendeu não se mostrava suficiente com a realidade da sala de aula, ou com os termos aprendidos nas matérias.  
Já tendo um maior apreço por Junmyeon, o aluno foi até o professor para que o ajudasse com um artigo de duas semanas a frente do conteúdo, geralmente os alunos eram preguiçosos e não liam o conteúdo muito avançado, preferiam gastar seu tempo lendo coisas alheias ou fazendo qualquer bobagem de jovem. Entretanto, Yixing apareceu em sua mesa, no começo do semestre, no início da primavera, embora o frio do inverno ainda fosse recorrente, a touca na cabeça deixava apenas a ponta dos fios pra fora, enquanto o sorriso tímido mostrava as covinhas fofas em certo aspecto.  
Era bonito.  
Foi a primeira vez que o professor tinha reparado num aluno, além das vias necessárias, mas como sempre a negação era um caminho mais fácil, Junmyeon apenas ficou com a opção do ímpeto estudioso do chinês, lidando com o contratempo de idiomas.  
Daí em diante o professor começou a enviar os textos para o Zhang em coreano e em inglês, claramente a pedido do aluno, pois o inglês de Yixing era mais confortável para si, que o coreano. Logo o mais novo passou a sempre levar dúvidas da matéria para o professor e até mesmo no e-mail; sempre ficavam um pouco depois do horário na sala de aula conversando sobre a matéria, e sobre outros textos, pois a formação do Kim era exclusiva sobre comércio exterior, área que Yixing contou que lhe interessava muito.  
Junmyeon via o caderno que o intercambista usava e como seu coreano era até um pouco diferente do usual resolveu a prestar mais atenção nas atividades do aluno, principalmente nos trabalhos escritos. Yixing sempre fora muito carismático e sempre estava rodeado de alunos de outros cursos, como alguns de artes, ou outros de engenharia. Ele sempre estava rodeado de pessoas para todos os cantos que andava na faculdade, e isso não passava desapercebido para o mais velho.  
O sexto sentido do Kim já tinha Yixing no radar, ele sempre era tão carismático e interessado na matéria, e até mesmo sincero. Quando o Kim perdia a linha e mandava mais de dois textos no e-mail, por semana, o aluno era bem categórico em dizer que leria quando terminasse de adiantar as matérias de outras aulas.  
Conversando com outros professores descobriu que o Zhang passava despercebido pela grande maioria, ele era apenas o intercambista chinês, e isso acendeu uma dúvida na cabeça do mais velho:  
“Como ele não se destacava em todas as matérias mesmo estando tão empenhado nelas?”  
O Kim não tinha ideia do que passava com o chinês, mesmo os dois conversando bastante.  
O Zhang queria transpor as barreiras de professor-aluno mas sempre fora muito tímido com relação a relacionamentos, fora um custo pra lidar com sua própria sexualidade, agora para expor suas vontades a uma pessoa que sempre lhe tratou tão bem, mesmo que de forma profissional e culta, parecia difícil.  
O rapaz estava feliz por toda ajuda recebida, já tinha se localizado com o coreano tendo melhorado exponencialmente no entendimento da matéria, agora estava melhor situado em relação ao curso inteiro, e devia isso graças a paciência do professor Kim.  
No final do primeiro semestre não foi surpresa quando o Zhang simplesmente escreveu tudo que lhe era satisfatório naquela prova. Satisfatório foi pouco para categorizar o quão boa estava aquela redação, tanto que a nota máxima fora dada única e exclusivamente para si, dentre os demais alunos da sala, e não era novidade. Junmyeon escutou falas similares sobre o Zhang enquanto andava pelos corredores do departamento da faculdade, todos os professores estavam surpresos com a bagagem de um aluno do primeiro semestre, era como se ele já tivesse estudado aquilo e estivesse apenas brincando.  
Mal sabiam que o rapaz dormia três horas por dia, para dar conta de estudar toda a carga que Junmyeon despejava em cima de si, juntamente com as matérias da faculdade. Ninguém sabia dessa parte da vida do Zhang, o rapaz sempre fora muito alegre e muito expansivo, mesmo que na presença do mais velho ele se tornasse apenas uma ovelhinha tímida, com seus amigos ele era diferente, ninguém imaginava que uma pessoa que aparentasse estar sempre bem, tinha distúrbios alimentares ou uma ansiedade fodida sempre batendo em sua porta.  
Por causa dessa má alimentação, ele foi convidado por um de seus amigos a participar de um desfile do pessoal do quarto semestre de moda, nem sempre ele foi magro ou tão bonito quanto era, então se sentiu lisonjeado quando foi intimado a participar.  
Claro que ele havia chamado seu professor, seu tão querido mestre, para que o fosse assistir, e achou que o Kim estivesse brincando consigo quando disse que iria comparecer, mas lá estava Junmyeon sentado nas cadeiras da frente junto com uma professora do departamento de artes, eles eram colegas de faculdade na época que ambos estavam na graduação, entretanto quando a batida eletrônica deu início o Kim se calou fazendo a mulher ali focar também no desfile.  
O mais velho já estava impaciente pelo Zhang que sequer tinha aparecido ainda, várias pessoas passaram, com diversas propostas diferentes de roupas, mas nenhuma delas era seu aluno. Quando a luz do lugar diminuiu e a última coleção de roupas iria dar a entrada, o professor se arrepiou, na passarela improvisada no auditório embaixo da biblioteca, o clima mudou drasticamente.  
O Kim estava surpreso ao ver Yixing se aproximando da borda com a caminhada confiante que não via nele quando o mais novo andava pelos corredores do prédio de economia. A calça social vinho que ele vestia marcava muita coisa, as coxas, o quadril, a bunda; mas o ponto forte daquela roupa era o blazer na mesma cor que ele usava, sem peça alguma por baixo. Com a peça superior aberta e umas correntes douradas no pescoço, o rosto com uma maquiagem até que básica. O jeito que a peça se mexia deixando a mostra seu torço bem ornamentado com músculos aparentes, embora o chinês não fizesse musculação, a magreza dava conta de expor os músculos a vista de todos que estavam ali.  
Claramente o Kim estava surpreso, não imaginava que seu aluno fosse tão diferente da aula.  
“Gostoso” seria a palavra certa, mas o Kim achava desrespeitoso atribuir um pensamento desse a um aluno, era inquietante, quente, porém tudo mudou quando os olhares se encontraram, numa virada para voltar ao início da passarela. Os dois olhares se encontraram, e mesmo naquele momento Junmyeon percebeu que esse Zhang era o mesmo das aulas.  
A ponta das orelhas ficara levemente avermelhadas, coisa que sempre acontecia quando o mais velho chegava perto demais ou quando saiam do assunto acadêmico, a ponta de timidez breve que o professor já tinha reparado no aluno.  
Mas nesse momento ficou levantada a questão dentro da mente do professor:  
“Ele devia perceber detalhes tão íntimos assim?”  
Depois que o desfile acabou o Kim resolveu esperar para parabenizar o Zhang pelo ótimo desfile, ficou próximo a saída do anfiteatro e aproveitou para fumar um cigarro. Estava ansioso e nem sabia o porquê, mas esperava que falasse com o chinês ainda naquele dia. Tamborilava os dedos na calça enquanto estava parado encarando as pessoas saindo, seu carro do outro lado da rua enquanto ele, encostado no automóvel, tragava lentamente, sentindo a fumaça descer queimando.  
Ele precisava desse veneno como garantia de que morresse cedo, afinal a vida não é boa para todos.  
Esperou por um bom tempo, e viu a característica camiseta preta que o jovem quase sempre usava. Ele saia de mãos dadas com um rapaz mais baixo que ele, a entrada estava vazia e já esperava que o pessoal do desfile saísse por último, por cuidar de guardar tudo, mas com a iluminação artificial da rua naquela noite Junmyeon nem precisou fazer nada, por que o garoto no qual estava acompanhando o chinês fora bastante incisivo quando empurrou o mesmo no poste próximo e atacou os lábios do estudante, que logicamente retribuiu.  
Kim estava uma bagunça, não sabia o que sentir, se estava feliz, pelo fato de Yixing beijar garotos ou se sentia-se estranho por não ser ele ali.  
Nesse momento ele havia cruzado a linha de perigo, ele queria beijar Yixing, e era seu aluno... Isso já era errado o bastante, não podia continuar com isso.  
Nos dias seguintes a relação dos dois continuou a mesma, por mais que o mais velho quisesse se afastar, não conseguia. O jeito que o aluno vinha todo tímido com perguntas sempre pertinentes sobre a matéria. O cheiro amadeirado que desprendiam das roupas do Zhang e os cabelos bem penteados, ah! Era uma perdição.  
Não que Yixing estivesse diferente, o sorriso carismático do professor, a camisa social slim apertando-lhe o abdômen e mostrando que mesmo com a idade o professor ainda era uma perdição, os ombros largos sendo marcados pelo tecido claro. Anéis nos dedos traziam a atenção ao cumprimento das falanges que Yixing já pensou muito. E enquanto a calça social preta do mais velho que estava justa, o aluno não encarava por que ele sempre anotava referências sobre o que ler, ou conceitos que o professor falava, mas na hora que Junmyeon se aproximou encostando os braços:  
— Seu coreano melhorou bastante em apenas um semestre — resvalou o braço coberto pelo tecido branco na pele desnuda do braço de Yixing, e a reação do aluno foi a de soltar o ar pela boca e arrepiar a área do toque.  
Claramente o Kim não deixou passar desapercebido essa reação e mentalmente aprovou o progresso que eles estavam tendo naquele momento.  
— Obrigado professor, eu estou estudando em casa — respondeu dando aquele sorriso com as covinhas fofas na bochecha, ele não se moveu, deixando os braços unidos num toque singelo e inocente, reparando nos anéis que o professor portava.  
— Esqueci de falar, mas fui ao seu desfile e você estava muito bonito — o Kim jogou ao ar vendo a reação que o aluno teria, não podia flertar com um aluno então estava falando em tom amigável e esperava que o chinês interpretasse do jeito certo.  
— Obrigado professor — respondeu baixo, claramente envergonhado. Mas aquele momento era a hora de ele sanar a dúvida da sua cabeça. — Professor Kim, você é casado? Sempre vejo você usando vários anéis... — deixou a frase morrer vendo o docente se ajeitar na cadeira e recuar um pouco.  
— Não sou casado, gosto de anéis, os uso por isso mesmo, mas ainda não achei alguém pra querer ter algo sério a ponto de ter uma aliança — respondeu com um sorriso tímido passando a mão nos fios curtos da nuca.  
Logo a conversa íntima morreu, pois o Zhang tinha que almoçar, mas depois eles marcaram um encontro na sala do professor, como sempre conversaram apenas sobre conteúdo acadêmico e isso deixava ambos desapontados, mas sempre pareciam perder a coragem para conversar de modo mais íntimo. Entretanto, sempre apertavam as mãos ao saírem, faziam mais contatos como esbarrões ou encostos inocentes, que, no fundo, não eram tão inocentes assim.  
Yixing ainda desejava as mãos do Kim em si, ao passo que o Junmyeon desejava ver aquele rosto vermelho mais vezes e em situações mais impróprias.  
Quando o mais velho entrou na sala, no segundo semestre, e viu a blusa preta de alguma banda que não conhecia e aqueles óculos tão familiares, ele sorriu.  
Teria mais um semestre com o chinês, que já tinha se tornado seu aluno favorito, e nessa matéria eles tiveram a oportunidade de conversar muitas vezes, mesmo ela sendo ofertada para alunos de grau superior, é apenas Yixing que estava ali era um dos calouros, não que isso fosse ruim, as discussões eram muito mais maduras e com um nível de conhecimento muito mais aprofundado.  
O Zhang quase não tinha tempo pra admirar o professor pois absorvia conhecimento não só do docente, mas dos alunos que estavam em um nível superior a si, passava a maior parte das aulas anotando em seu fichário de ovelha.  
Entretanto, mantinham a tradição de conversar após a aula, era cômodo pra ambos, embora os dois não tivessem a abertura para conversar coisas mais pessoais sobre si mesmos ou até outras pessoas, então o assunto era sempre teórico, mas por eles gostarem demais dos trejeitos um do outro, se permitiam ouvir e ver um ao outro por até horas.  
Yixing ainda ficava muito tímido na presença do professor, sempre com medo de cruzar a barreira e ser interpretado de maneira mais hostil, embora o Kim seja uma pessoa muito respeitosa até mesmo quando soube que o Zhang só gostava de garotos, sempre tivera um respeito mútuo, embora a vontade do aluno era de fazer muito mais que apenas apertos de mãos e frases respeitosas.  
Naquele dia não houve conversa. O professor tinha compromisso, já estava adiando a muito, a defesa de uma tese apenas para ouvir o chinês falando com aquele sotaque bonitinho e seu sorriso de covinhas  
— Querido hoje não posso conversar com você — disse assim que os outros alunos saíram em volta de sua mesa. Ambos estavam sozinhos na sala, por isso o mais velho se permitiu forçar a intimidade com o Zhang que a muito vinha lhe correspondendo em migalhas, mostrando que também queria uma aproximação. —, tenho uma defesa de tese pra hoje que eu estava adiando, me perdoe.  
— Sem problemas professor, desculpe exigir tanto do seu tempo — falou o rapaz ficando tímido perante ao mais velho. Zhang estava rígido e o Kim percebeu.  
— Meu número é esse daqui — disse se debruçando na mesa e anotando num bloco de notas que ainda não havia guardado, entregou o papel colorido pro estudante que sorriu sem mostrar os dentes, embora o Zhang estivesse gritando por dentro, ele sabia ser controlado — Não poderei responder agora mas depois que sair da defesa eu posso lhe dedicar a atenção merecida. — Sorriu de uma forma que o Zhang nunca tinha visto  
Nesse momento o intercambista sentiu seu estômago repuxar, e seu falo fisgar. Era inevitável e Yixing se sentia uma grande vagabunda, por qualquer atitude mais sentimental que o professor tinha consigo, como na semana anterior que chegou na aula dez pras oito no horário comum, mas ficou pescando a vista até o intervalo, e quando saiu da sala para esticar as pernas e comer um chocolate para que acordasse, não viu Junmyeon como de costume, mas ao voltar pra sala tinha um copo com café forte e muito açúcar do jeito que o chinês havia dito que gostava a tempos atrás, numa conversa trivial.  
Sentiu que era importante.  
Foi especial.  
Estava diante do papel colorido com o número do seu professor seguido por pontos de exclamação com o pingo em formato de coração, era fofo, como a letra do mais velho. Caracteres bem feitos, como se fosse uma própria máquina que tivesse feito, era bonitinho, entretanto, logo saiu da sala porque tinha que entregar a chave da mesma no almoxarifado do prédio de economia.  
Ele queria contar sua nova conquista ao professor mas teve que esperar até que ele saísse da defesa de tese que tinha, não queria encher o celular dele com várias mensagens, então desceu para almoçar na lanchonete do Campus e foi em direção a biblioteca, para que ele começasse seu estágio.  
Finalmente havia conseguido, estava tentando desde o primeiro semestre quando começou no curso, sua família estava se esforçando para mandar a quantidade que ele precisava para sobrevivesse na universidade, visto que o único serviço que ele conseguiu não pagava muito bem. Assim, com o estágio dentro da faculdade, ele tinha condição de se manter e de estudar ao mesmo tempo.  
A biblioteca era sempre tão tranquila, uma paz lá dentro dava até pra dormir, ele ganharia mais do que sendo atendente de fastfood pra não fazer quase nada, apenas encaminhar as remessas e os estudantes ao lugar certo. Atender novos cadastros e etc... Fora isso iria passaria o dia resolvendo seus cálculos ou colocando em dia a matéria que estava se acumulando, não negava nem um pouco que ele dava preferência para os textos que o professor Kim o apresentava.  
E hoje seria seu primeiro dia.  
Ele estava ansioso, mas depois de ser apresentado a cada um dos responsáveis pelos setores da biblioteca, ele estava bem tranquilo lendo um texto em seu tablet enquanto anotava coisas. Seu expediente faltava cinco minutos para acabar e ele estava ansioso para enviar uma mensagem para o mais velho, e vendo a hora que era, o Zhang se rendeu ao desejo.  
“Professor, sou o Zhang Yixing, desculpa pela demora em enviar mensagem, eu estava no estágio”.  
O aluno bloqueou o aparelho e colocou em cima do balcão enquanto ele, sentado na cadeira giratória, voltou sua atenção para o tablet enquanto anotava alguma coisa no seu caderno, até que seu celular começou a vibrar de maneira incessante. E quando o mais novo desbloqueou o aparelho, quase gritou. A foto de perfil do professor era ele numa selfie de maneira informal, e o Zhang estava apaixonado.  
“Olá Yixing, não precisamos de formalidades nessa plataforma informal, pode ficar tranquilo. Você está no restaurante? Estava pensando em passar aí pra pegar uma comida mais rápida e gordurosa, estou com preguiça de cozinhar”.  
Yixing ainda se lembra quando ele estava no tédio do seu expediente, o professor cruzou a porta do estabelecimento com um sobretudo preto e uma calça jeans azul claro, um moletom branco e os cabelos bagunçados mostravam a informalidade que ele jamais deixava transparecer em âmbito acadêmico. O jovem quase surtou, internamente, mas se permitiu a apenas sorrir amistosamente e atender de modo mais cordial possível o seu tão querido professor.  
Mas naquele momento ele estava surtando internamente. Externamente as mãos trêmulas e o estômago revirando em excitação e ansiedade. Lá estava ele vendo o texto escrito. Mal sabia ele que Junmyeon estava da mesma forma, em sua sala no departamento de economia, as pernas tremiam inquietas enquanto a mão tamborilava a mesa na espera de uma mensagem que lhe fosse positiva.  
O professor estava cruzando limites demais e esperava não estar confundindo as coisas, mas, sempre ficava a questão no fundo do seu cérebro, o inconsciente racional apitando em sua mente:  
“Vale a pena tudo isso?”. E Junmyeon não sabia a resposta.  
Logo suas preocupações deram espaço as fervilhantes coisas que formigavam em seu interior, quando a notificação com o nome do aluno chegou trazendo a barra superior a imagem do garoto com uma regata simples e de cor negra como a maioria das roupas que ele usava. O sorriso de covinhas estava aparecendo, era fofo e bonito, os lábios finos claramente exalando uma falsa inocência, o rapaz não era adolescente ou criança, e o jeito que Junmyeon o viu sendo agarrado pelo rapaz que depois descobriu ser amigo de Yixing, no ano anterior, mostrava que seu semblante inocente como um quadro do Louvre, era apenas uma fachada.  
Zhang Yixing para si era mais um lírio, lindo, perfeito, características únicas, entretanto, alucinógeno, e o professor estava se arriscando, caindo na devassa pelo aluno, mal sabendo que ele correspondia todos os desejos de seu tão amado professor.  
“Não estou estagiando no fastfood, consegui o estágio na biblioteca da faculdade, consigo estudar mais, trabalhar menos e ganhar ainda mais que eu ganhava como atendente.”  
Ao final tinha dois emojis de um rosto com os cifrões no lugar dos olhos e Junmyeon riu, mas precisava investir, era claramente um investimento de risco e ambos sabiam que qualquer passo em falso poderiam ser interpretados de maneira errada, tanto um pelo o outro, quanto pelo círculo social em volta, ambos precisava ser cuidadosos, mas o tesão acumulado e a falta de vergonha instigavam o mais velho. Não precisou pensar muito para responder e tentar aprofundar o contato que tinham um com o outro  
“Você passou no estágio e isso é ótimo, pra melhorar hoje é sexta, acho que temos que comemorar, hein?”.  
Digitou largando o celular na mesa sentindo uma completa vergonha de tudo que estava escrito ali, entretanto, Yixing do outro lado estava com uma cara impagável enquanto virava na cadeira olhando a mensagem recebida. Ele estava ofegante, seu corpo esquentava em pura expectativa, embora imaginasse que era apenas a aura carismática de seu professor agindo consigo, estava digitando a mensagem com certa euforia e expectativa.  
“Eu tenho conteúdo pra pôr em dia, se for algo rápido, acho que será possível, mas antes de tudo, não será incômodo? Tipo... Não quero ser incômodo para o senhor”.  
Junmyeon não reclamou do “senhor” empregado ali, pois Zhang Yixing tinha aceitado sair consigo naquele momento.  
“Você não é um incômodo Zhang”, enviou rapidamente para cortar qualquer pensamento desse tipo. “Você já saiu da biblioteca?”, perguntou o mais velho ansioso, colocou o celular sobre a mesa olhando de longe com medo da resposta, na verdade o Kim estava receoso com tudo que iria acontecer, seu estômago fervilhava e ele suava frio envergonhado por antecipação.  
Mas nem deu tempo de se martirizar direito, pois a tela acendeu e o celular vibrou.  
“Estou guardando as coisas e terminando de anotar outras para a pessoa que vai entrar em alguns minutos, e eu já termino”, o chinês nem teve tempo de pensar pois logo chegou à mensagem do docente.  
“Ok, estarei no estacionamento frente a biblioteca te esperando”.  
O mais novo correu com tudo que estava fazendo, não se importou em deixar a letra mais desleixada nos papéis de recomendação que escrevia, não terminou de ler o artigo que estava lendo, apenas enfiou o tablet dentro da bolsa e o caderninho que usava. Deixou as recomendações na parte interna do balcão, se despediu da sua nova colega de trabalho e saiu um pouco apressado — mísero eufemismo esse —, ele quase correu descendo a rampa parando em frente ao estacionamento.  
Mal sabia ele que o mais velho estava tão ansioso quanto, seus dedos tremiam no volante, sua não suava, e ao ver o rapaz ajeitando os cabelos enquanto olhava a tela do celular, o professor pensou no quanto ele estava sendo atrevido, mas fazia quase um ano de admiração pelo rapaz, era tudo ou nada.  
Parou o carro sedan na frente do rapaz e teve a oportunidade de ver o Zhang se assustar e dar um pulo pra trás, ambos estavam muito ansiosos pra a ocasião atípica. Os vidros inteiros negros impossível de se ver nada quando se estava fora, era quase assustador para o estudante encarar aquela imensidão escura, porém quando o vidro do passageiro desceu e revelou o rosto do professor com um óculos de sol, rindo do susto que o mais novo havia levado, o clima tenso se desfez.  
— Entra aí — pediu o Kim abrindo a porta encarando o corpo rígido do aluno.  
Com um sorriso mecânico e as mãos trêmulas o rapaz entrou no carro, colocou o sinto e fechou a porta. O veículo cheirava a hortelã, cheiro que já tinha sentido próximo ao professor, embora tivesse um maço de cigarros no compartimento a cima do porta luvas. Yixing sabia que o mais velho era fumante, mas ele não se importava, até achava sexy quando o viu fumando no estacionamento do departamento, encostado no carro, com o cigarro entre os lábios tragando de maneira profunda.  
O Zhang se arrepiou pela cena simples, do mais velho soltando a fumaça, desfazendo o vinco nas sobrancelhas enquanto a manga da camisa social subida até acima do cotovelo. Mostrava as veias saltadas dos braços, o suspirar profundo fazia o tecido grudar mais no peitoral à medida que o tórax expandia pela respiração.  
Era erótico...  
— Vou ligar o ar condicionado ok? É que eu estou com um pouco de calor — o Kim falou fazendo o rapaz no banco de passageiro voltar a realidade.  
O professor desabotoou o primeiro botão, deixando uma parte das clavículas expostas enquanto a outra mão se direcionava ao painel para ligar o ar condicionado.  
O Kim sentia o olhar do Zhang queimando sobre si, e por isso tentava dirigir de maneira mais calma possível, acalmando os animos internos para que não tivesse uma ereção apenas por ser olhado pelo aluno, não que Yixing não estivesse diferente, ele olhava os braços tencionados a mostra pelo tecido levantado da camisa social, com as mangas presas a cima do cotovelo, os veios na pele eram apenas veios, mas na situação atual do chinês qualquer respirada que o mais velho soltasse seria vista com excitação pelo mais novo.  
O jeito que os dedos apertavam o volante, Yixing simplesmente cruzou as pernas e começou a mexer no celular, pois estava encarando o professor até de mais, e seu íntimo extremamente responsivo a qualquer assunto que envolvesse o Junmyeon já dava as caras pulsando de forma mínima. Ambos queriam falar e conversar, mas novamente a tensão era sensível, estavam esperando apenas um primeiro passo para despontar a conversa, mas ambos estavam imersos em suas próprias excitações.  
Junmyeon observava o outro ao seu lado em olhadas curtas, o jeito que rosto dele ficava quando lia algo no celular, as pernas cruzadas demarcando as coxas no tecido do jeans claro, os dedos finos segurando o aparelho de forma trêmula.  
Junmyeon estava perdido, tudo no Zhang era interessante.  
— Senhor Kim, onde iremos? — perguntou o mais novo alternando olhares entre a rua da faculdade e o mais velho, vendo suas mãos segurarem o volante com força, imaginando como elas ficariam caso apertassem sua bunda daquela mesma forma.  
— Irei levar você num café que eu costumo ir, ele é mais longe da faculdade, portanto, fica tranquilo que eu irei te trazer de volta — respondeu olhando para o rapaz ao seu lado que apertava com força a tela do aparelho eletrônico em mãos, como forma de descarregar os pensamentos impuros.  
O mais novo apenas concordou com um aceno de cabeça. A voz do professor sempre fora baixa em sala quando conversavam, quase como uma medida para que ninguém escutasse ou para que Yixing se mantivesse sempre próximo ao docente. Ali não, naquele espaço informado o mais velho falava em tom normal, embora um pouco tímido, sentimento de timidez esse que era perceptível na voz de ambos.  
— Como foi a defesa? Teve algum premiado com a nota oito ou nove? Ou até mesmo dez? — perguntou já se atacando internamente por falar daquela forma, o professor sempre era tão formal consigo, que agir assim por impulso sem um tratamento indevido deixava o Zhang inseguro, ou melhor, tudo no Kim deixava o chinês inseguro e desestabilizado.  
O mais velho riu, um riso curto, que tirou a tensão do ambiente. O Kim sorria poucas vezes, mas era entendível que o perfil que ele adquiria no centro acadêmico e na sala de aula era uma tipologia que exigia uma rigidez, mas ali de modo tão informal o mais velho se permitiu rir, e Yixing vibrou.  
O som da risada de Junmyeon o fez arrepiar, mas o mais velho não percebeu, e assim o intercambista agradeceu, pois seria constrangedor.  
— Não houve nenhum premiado, na verdade não eram defesas de orientandos meus, mas eu fui convidado pelo professor de econometria, então tive que ir. Do meu ponto de vista, os trabalhos foram bem medianos, mas como eu não conheço os orientados, só li os trabalhos e fui discuti-los, então não sabia das circunstâncias reais.  
— Nossa, sinto muito — falou Yixing sem ter o que responder ao certo. Sendo respondido por um olhar e ombros dados.  
— Não sinta, só faça o melhor na sua vez, e de preferência espero que eu seja seu orientador, não quero ter que entregar uma pessoa com potencial pra outra pessoa agenciar — o próprio Kim se surpreendeu com a tamanha naturalidade que as palavras vazaram da sua boca, deixando o outro com os olhos arregalados —, ué! Que foi? — perguntou sabendo que tinha falado de mais e estava se recriminando por isso mentalmente.  
— Você está se dispondo a ser meu orientador, e eu nem precisei implorar — escondeu rindo abaixando a tensão no ambiente, embora ambos estivessem surtando internamente por isso.  
— Tem outros professores de olho em você, não sou só eu — naquele momento Junmyeon se recriminou por falar sem pensar — digo, no quesito acadêmico, você desde o primeiro semestre mostra um potencial acima dos alunos comuns, além de uma bagagem muito maior, então seus trabalhos serão promissores — remendou a frase tentando tirar do âmbito sexual que a primeira frase solta trouxe, embora o Kim tenha sim escutado desde o desfile comentários desrespeitosos sobre Yixing, de professoras e professores que queriam por as mãos no seu precioso aluno.  
— Nossa, não sabia disso! — ele soltou o ar surpreso, não percebeu a dupla intenção na primeira frase disposta pelo Kim, pegando o contexto geral sugerido, Yixing estava surpreso. —, mas você sabe que isso só aconteceu pelo seu empenho e paciência em lidar comigo. Separar textos e mostrar como que as coisas devem ser feitas, seria ingratidão outro docente me orientar, sem ser o senhor — o Zhang se remexeu no assento encarando o mais velho que apertou os óculos de sol, e deu um olhar breve para o aluno.  
Junmyeon não queria se prender, na verdade ele queria avançar e beijar o chinês naquele momento, mas apenas — “apenas” — colocou a mão na coxa do Zhang, sua mão estava próxima ao joelho, como se fosse um toque respeitoso. E devido ao sinal vermelho o mais velho estava olhando diretamente para Yixing e viu os pelos do pescoço do chinês se arrepiarem.  
— Obrigado pela preferência — falou voltando a mão que tocou o mais novo ao passador de marcha para que pudesse seguir no semáforo, agora aberto.  
Mas o Zhang estava em outro mundo, naquele momento ele sentiu sua alma sendo buscada pela própria divindade sagrada, jamais imaginaria tal aproximação.  
— Nos já estamos chegando, tem mais alguns minutos só... — disse Junmyeon chamando a atenção do Yixing de volta pra si.  
— Professor? — chamou o aluno, obtendo a atenção quase que total do docente que lhe olhava enquanto a fila de carro estava travada pelo horário de pico.  
— Zhang não precisa ser formal, acho que somos só professor e aluno na universidade apenas, dispenso tratamentos desde tipo, pelo menos nesses momentos mais íntimos que temos. — de modo categórico e simples ele falou se virando para o corpo do chinês.  
— Como eu devo te chamar então? — perguntou um pouco vermelho, estava envergonhado pelo toque na perna, e ainda mais agora pela pergunta podendo ser interpretada de maneira errada ou equivocada.  
— De — “pessoa que quer você na minha cama, soado como naquele dia próximo ao verão” pensou o mais velho — Kim Junmyeon, ou Junmyeon, ou sei lá... Na época da faculdade o pessoal me chamava de Suho — o Kim percebeu o olhar do garoto ao seu lado iluminar.  
— Você também tem um apelido? — perguntou eufórico, embora estivesse esse levando a conversa para o lado de amizade, pois imaginava que o maior também estivesse lidando com isso de maneira apenas amistosa — Me chamam de Lay.  
— Bom, agora sim estamos fazendo progresso. Bom, fora do âmbito acadêmico você me chama de Suho e eu te chamo de Lay, ok? Acho que já temos bagagem o suficiente pra que nos consideremos íntimos a tal ponto — “queria ser mais íntimo de você”, ambos pensaram naquele momento e a resposta para isso foi apenas o sorriso de Lay, com as covinhas aparecendo fazendo o ventre do professor retorcer e o coração acelerar.  
O mais velho estacionou próximo ao café na parte mais valorizada da cidade, não era um bairro rico, mas não era um bairro que seus amigos universitários iriam, logo o mais velho retirou o cinto e saiu do carro, sendo seguido pelo aluno que estava percebendo que aquilo parecia um encontro. Mas Yixing preferia enganar a si mesmo, e assim seguiu com as coisas do jeito que estavam sendo. Acompanhou o mais velho até quando entraram no lugar, sentando numa mesa no segundo andar, seguindo a recomendação de Junmyeon, embora o lugar estivesse deserto — não havia um cliente sequer ali — deixaram as coisas sobre a mesa, na verdade Yixing deixou, pois Suho deixou suas coisas no carro saindo só com a carteira e o celular, ambos desceram até o caixa para fazer os pedidos e já pagar.  
— Junmyeon eu não vou deixar você pagar pra mim — falou o Zhang de modo categórico, mas o Kim iria conseguir o que queria.  
— Você é universitário, tem gastos mais importantes a fazer, e as coisas aqui são caras, Lay não seja irredutível — pediu Suho com um biquinho nos lábios e um olhar de pura manhã, e o chinês suspirou levantando as mãos em rendimento — bom, o que você vai querer?— disse esbarrando no ombro do rapaz ao seu lado para desfazer a carranca no rosto do outro.  
— Vou querer um bolo de abacaxi, e um café simples com muito açúcar.  
— Pode deixar que eu lembro do café — falou piscando para o outro. Yixing ficou com as bochechas rosadas e desviou o olhar do docente — bravo desse jeito nem parece o aluno todo meigo e educado que chega pedindo esclarecimento e textos adicionais para entender as matérias na aula — disse rindo novamente, desfazendo o rosto de braveza do outro que ficou mais tímido, com o rosto vermelho, mas Lay não ia deixar barato.  
— Você todo legalzão nem parece o cara que tirou a menina da sala por que o colar tocou. — falou sem pensar muito bem, vendo um vinco se formar na sobrancelha do mais velho.  
— Eu me desculpei com ela, mas ela atendeu o celular na sala de aula, um baita de desrespeito com o professor — percebendo o tom mais informal que eles estavam levando o Kim queria agir logo e soltar um flerte com o rapaz, mas tinha medo de dar errado e perder seu tão estimado aluno.  
Então pegaram os pedidos. Junmyeon andava ao lado de Yixing com uma mão nas costas do mais novo, conduzia apoiando o mesmo para que subisse a escada. Mal sabia ele que o toque estava desconfigurando o chinês por inteiro, ele sentia a presença forte que a mão do docente está tendo nas suas costas e imaginava ela em outro lugar, a pressão velada imposta em suas costas fazia sua pele arder, ele estava arrepiado com o toque singelo ali. Já havia recebido tantos carinhos de amigos, mas, com essa intensidade, era o primeiro.  
Quando chegaram a mesa o mais velho acariciou as costas do rapaz descendo a mão pelo centro das costas, viu um arrepio no braço do Zhang e no pescoço. Claramente tinha gostado da sensibilidade do rapaz, essa era a segunda vez que o mais novo se arrepiava com suas investidas, e sempre sem reclamar.  
Sentados aproveitando os pedidos de ambos, conversaram dessa vez não como sempre, sem a característica blasé do Kim, ou a timidez até mesmo cômica do Zhang, freando assuntos que não fossem acadêmicos, aquele momento ambos conversavam sobre si, sobre suas vidas.  
Zhang descobriu que seu professor tinha três gatos, e morava em um apartamento na parte nobre da cidade; por outro lado o Kim descobriu que o rapaz nunca teve coragem de se assumir bissexual para a família, inclusive estava estudando na Coreia para fugir da pressão de se ter uma família cedo demais, além de oportunidades melhores. Se identificaram com muita coisa, como o fato do mais velho adorar a franquia “Star War”, Harry Potter; Suho citou outras obras, mas o Zhang não conhecia. O chinês descobriu que o homem a sua frente lia muitos livros além da leitura acadêmica, e que o mais velho era fanático por contos, tinha vários em sua casa.  
E Junmyeon descobriu que o rapaz gostava muito mais de música do que de outras coisas, descobriu que o mais novo preferia livros, por que não tinha paciência pra séries ou filmes, descobriu que na adolescência Yixing era otaku e sonhava em ir pro Japão estudar lá, mas o que mais chocou o mais velho, em relação ao chinês, foi o motivo do seu corpo ser tão bonito assim, descobriu que o rapaz sofria bullying por ser acima do peso, e isso gerou distúrbios alimentares, que já foram piores, mas que ainda influenciavam o rapaz.  
Entretanto, no meio dessa conversa, o Kim aproximou-se do Zhang e encostou sua perna na dele observando a reação do mais novo, foi um gesto simples que passou totalmente despercebido de Yixing. E assim a conversa foi seguindo até que o professor entrou no tópico de relacionamentos, citou o beijo que viu no dia do desfile vendo Lay engasgar com o café que tomava.  
— Baekhyun? — perguntou limpando os lábios com o guardanapo após se estabilizar — não passou dos beijos, ele não entendeu que eu queria apenas beijar, e acabou acontecendo alguns problemas...  
— Ah, sim — respondeu o professor com um rosto triste, embora em seu íntimo ele estivesse festejando por Yixing estar completamente solteiro e livre para si.  
— E você Suho, a vida tem sido mais que textos acadêmicos e um aluno insuportável sempre no seu pé? — perguntou vendo o professor sorrir e arregalar os olhos.  
— Você nunca seria um incômodo Lay — falou se permitindo acariciar a mão alheia sobre a mesa, vendo a ponta das orelhas do rapaz ficaram vermelhas e o pomo de Adão subir e descer de forma lenta. — gosto da sua companhia, e de conversar com você, se não, não estaríamos aqui agora.  
O chinês estava desestabilizado, e só queria voltar pra casa pra surtar o máximo possível.  
— Obrigado pela parte que me toca, eu gosto de conversar com você também, gosto até demais — falou sem pensar, e quando percebeu o que tinha dito ficou vermelho na hora — gosto da sua companhia — tentou remendar, mas Junmyeon tinha entendido minuciosamente aquela frase, juntando com o contexto geral das ações.  
— Bom, voltando para os relacionamentos... Não tenho ninguém, minha vida tá parada por completo, eu até estava pensando em sair pra beber um dia desses, porém não gosto desse tipo de ambiente.  
— Nem eu... Gosto de música, mas no meu fone de ouvido, pra eu ouvir e surtar sozinho. Barulho, festas e cheiro de álcool, não sou muito chegado — riu acrescentando logo em seguida do Kim — agora beber em casa, eu já não tenho problemas, sabia? Até prefiro, por que caso eu fique cansado eu deito e durmo, não tenho que voltar pra casa e nem corro riscos — riu baixinho ao dizer.  
— Nossa, eu penso da mesma forma — respondeu Suho surpreso, rápido como uma raposa, pensou em um atrativo perfeito pra situação.  
— Eu jurava que você era aqueles universitários que metiam o louco na época da graduação, que não perdiam uma festa, sabe? Essas coisas... — falou rindo olhando pra cara de Suho que fez um semblante de falsa decepção.  
— Na verdade eu era o nerd, quase ninguém falava comigo, só quando precisavam — respondeu dando os ombros. — meu primeiro relacionamento aconteceu nessa época, o cara só queria tirar minha virgindade... — a frase morreu no vento, com o mais velho dando os ombros novamente.  
— Nossa, eu sinto muito! — Yixing disse inclinando o rosto, era fofo e atencioso, até infantil, mas Suho imaginou isso em outras ocasiões.  
— Não sinta, foi tudo pro amadurecimento. — sorriu ao falar, lembrando de todas as coisas que passou —, bom a gente podia sair de novo.  
Yixing tinha escutado errado? Seu professor, seu crush, queria sair de novo consigo?  
— Oi? — perguntou para apenas confirmar se ouviu certo, e viu o mais velho se remexer no assento assumindo tons rosados nas bochechas e um olhar vacilante. Zhang já tinha visto isso em algum lugar, mas não se recordava onde.  
— Queria saber se você gostaria de sair comigo novamente? Talvez tomar um café, como hoje, ou sei lá, quem sabe assistir Harry Potter de novo?  
Yixing estava uma crise de nervos dentro de si, isso só podia ser brincadeira consigo, talvez as câmeras aparecessem a qualquer momento, pois era claro que isso era uma pegadinha. Ficou encarando o professor até o clima se tornar incomodo.  
Junmyeon já achou que tinha feito merda e quase estava chorando em frente ao aluno. Ambos estavam ansiosos demais com a situação, a perna trêmula do mais velho, juntamente com o semblante envergonhado do mais novo mostrava como eles estavam se sentindo.  
— Eu iria gostar, sim — Yixing falou esperando que as câmeras surgissem, e fosse mais uma das brincadeiras do pessoal do curso de artes com quem ele andava.  
— Sério? Tipo, você demorou pra responder, e tá vermelho, não quero te pressionar a nada, sinta-se a vontade para recusar qualquer coisa que ultrapasse seus limites... — o Kim foi interrompido por Lay que segurou sua mão sobre a mesa e olhou no fundo dos seus olhos, ambos estavam nervosos de mais, mas o mais novo não podia deixar Suho inseguro dessa forma.  
— Eu sei, eu quero, e mesmo eu tendo decorado as falas de todos os filmes do Harry Potter, a gente ainda pode assistir juntos, é só marcar — falou encostando as costas no acento e relaxando da pressão que estava sentindo no estômago, as malditas borboletas voltavam a rodar como um enxame de abelhas dentro das suas entranhas.  
— Você tem certeza? Nossa relação de professor e aluno, e nossa relação amistosa não vai mudar se você recusar — falou o mais velho sentindo uma gota de suor e nervosismo descer da nuca, se secando no meio das costas quando entrou em contato com o tecido da camisa.  
— Eu sei Suho, eu quero sair com você, fica tranquilo. Eu ia fazer o mesmo convite — “não, não iria, mas eu queria ter feito, obrigado por fazer”, pensou o chinês —, fica tranquilo Jun.  
O Kim, adorou como o apelido do seu nome ficou quando foi pronunciado pelos lábios do outro, o sotaque deixava as coisas mais fofas do que realmente eram.  
— Então fica combinado, a gente precisa sair de verdade, e de preferência sem eu estar usando roupas social, isso é incômodo — exclamou sôfrego, fazendo o outro rir.  
“Seria melhor você sem roupa alguma”, pensou Yixing, mas contentou-se com uma gargalhada moderada como resposta.  
— Ok, durante a semana a gente vai acertando, temos algum tempo antes de entrarmos de férias. O verão tá chegando.  
— Você vai fazer algo no verão? — perguntou o mais velho de forma despreocupada.  
— Não, não vou voltar pra China, vou ficar em casa lendo e jogando — falou dando os ombros, já estava acostumado com isso.  
— Ah que bom, esse verão não irei fazer nada, se você quiser a gente pode sair também... — deixou a frase em aberto esperando a resposta do mais novo.  
— Ah claro, adoraria. Só marcarmos.  
— Bom... — olhou o Kim no relógio — nossa, são vinte horas já, desculpa pegar tanto tempo de você Lay. — coçando a nuca fazendo o tecido grudar em seu corpo Junmyeon se desculpou.  
— Não tem problema, foi divertido, nem vi que se passaram quase quatro horas — riu descontraindo o ambiente.  
— Acho que não vou dormir muito bem essa noite — falou segurando o copo de café. Era o quarto que havia tomado naquele período, o café forte iria fazer efeito e Junmyeon já previa ele colocando todos os seus arquivos em dia e organizando seu e-mail, penteando os três gatos que tinha, e ainda indo ao parque próximo ao seu apartamento correr, e fazendo tudo isso enquanto o chinês com suas covinhas e seu rosto rosado não sai da sua mente.  
— Por que? — perguntou o Lay se virando na escada olhando pra cima com seu rosto inocente iluminado pela luz quente do lugar.  
“Por que ficarei pensando em você a noite inteira”. Era o que ele pensou  
— Tomei muito café — limitou a dizer só isso enquanto colocava a mão nas costas do outro para que ele descesse as escadas.  
Já no térreo o Kim não soltou Lay, apenas desceu sua mão do alto das costas até a cintura, sentindo a respiração do Yixing ficar pesada, caminharam até a saída assim. Junmyeon gostou de como sua mão se encaixou no corpo alheio, logo imaginou outras situações onde aquele toque de encaixava também.  
Abriu a porta do carro para o mais novo que entrou em silêncio, ainda surtando por sentir o corpo do Kim junto ao seu, sua mão em sua cintura. Ele sentia seu estômago revirar em excitação, parecia um adolescente transbordando hormônios, estava quase ficando duro com um simples toque na cintura, aquilo era demais pra si.  
Mal sabia ele que o Kim estava surtando também, sentindo a textura do tecido em sua mão e a quentura da pele alheia próxima a si, mesmo não estando mais próximo do rapaz. Seu estômago e seu pau vibravam em emoção, ele estava se excitando em tocar a cintura alheia, parecia o rapaz virgem de dezoito anos quando deu seu primeiro beijo e ficou de pau duro por isso.  
O clima no carro estava tenso, mas logo foi se dissolvendo, quando Suho perguntou se o Zhang morava no alojamento da faculdade.  
— Não, eu moro próximo a universidade, mas não no alojamento, gosto da minha privacidade, então preferi gastar um pouco a mais e ter um apartamento só pra mim, mesmo que pequenininho.  
— Ah sim! Melhor mesmo — exclamou o mais velho —, privacidade é tudo.  
— Bom, como ambos não iremos conseguir dormir, qualquer coisa eu envio mensagem — essa frase surpreendeu o maior.  
— Isso aí, como amigos fazem de verdade — essa frase doeu nos dois, entretanto para aliviar a suposta tensão que teria início, o Kim colocou a mão na coxa do outro com o polegar fez carinho.  
Aquele carinho para Yixing era tudo, menos de amigos, mas deixou que acontecesse, não queria negar que queria beijar o corpo do Kim por inteiro, inclusive as mãos que sempre observava e que agora uma delas estava em sua coxa, fazendo um carinho com o polegar. Logo a mente do mais novo estava viajando para situações onde ele chupava seu docente dentro daquele carro. Era difícil controlar sua mente fértil perto de Kim Junmyeon.  
Suho não queria tirar a mão da coxa alheia, nem mesmo Yixing queria interromper o carinho, por isso seguiam conversando como se nada estivesse acontecendo, mesmo que os olhares trocados fossem intensos, a conversa seguiu tão tranquila que nem parecia que a tensão sexual ali fosse estrangular os dois.  
Quando Yixing chegou em sua casa a despedida dos dois naquela rua deserta foi tão intensa quanto a presença de ambos no quarto, frente ao prédio do mais novo Junmyeon parou o carro e Yixing logo desceu.  
— Ei, espera! — pediu Junmyeon, fazendo Yixing se debruçar sobre o sedã e esperar que o mais velho saísse do carro.  
— Esqueci de me despedir... Desculpa.  
— Não tem problema — puxou o rapaz para um abraço, meio desajeitado, mas aos poucos foram se acertando. — Eu peço desculpas, sei que a reunião de hoje, foi um encontro atípico, e sinto muito caso você tenha se sentindo desconfortável. — falou ao pé do ouvido de Yixing, que estava quase se derretendo.  
Com os braços ao redor do pescoço de Junmyeon, ouvindo sua voz ao pé do ouvido, com o queixo apoiado no ombro do mais velho, o Zhang estava sentindo o cheiro de hortelã misto com a fragrância característica de nicotina. Sendo segurado pela cintura e sentindo os braços fortes pelo tecido fino da camisa que utilizava, com certeza o professor ia a academia, ficava evidente com os ombros largos e o peitoral definidos ao fazer um movimento e a blusa social grudar no corpo, mostrando parte da definição do mesmo.  
Nenhum dos dois queria dar fim ao abraço, Junmyeon estava sentindo o aroma amadeirado que exalava da pele alheia, enquanto os ombros largos lhe serviam de apoio. O corpo de Yixing era magro, com poucas curvas, afinal, ele era um homem comum, mas encaixava tão bem nos braços do Kim que parecia que era feito perfeitamente aos moldes do mais velho. Os braços de Junmyeon ficavam tão bem na cintura de Yixing, e o Zhang estava se sentindo tão quente com o abraço, com a respiração próxima ao seu ouvido, sentindo a barba recém aparada raspando em seu pescoço. Ele estava tão afetado, na verdade ambos estavam.  
— Yixing? — chamou o mais velho parando as mãos na cintura reta de Lay.  
— Hm? — aquele gemido breve soltado no ouvido do Kim arrepiando o corpo inteiro do mais velho, e o Zhang percebeu, se agradou bastante do efeito que teve no outro, mas aquele abraço era um abraço comum que dava nos amigos, né?  
Ele estava errado, não era, tanto ele quanto Junmyeon estavam envolvidos demais para que simplesmente recusassem ali.  
— Gostaria de te abraçar mais, porém está frio, você está sem casaco, não quero que fique doente.  
Yixing surtou naquele momento, sua mente estava processando a frase dita pelo professor, ele era lerdo para relacionamentos interpessoais em geral, já perdeu diversos amigos, mas tinha tudo, tinha limites inclusive sua lerdeza, assim interpretou a frase do jeito certo e apertou ainda mais o mais velho em seus braços.  
— Obrigado por hoje, gostei de sair com você — soltou a frase à medida que separava ambos do abraço, sendo mantido ainda próximo de Junmyeon pelas mãos do maior em sua cintura — bom tenho que entrar, me manda mensagem quando chegar, ok?  
— Tudo bem, agora entra, vou ficar aqui vendo você entrar em segurança — gargalhou ao chegar na última parte sendo seguido pela risada do outro.  
— Mas, olha se não é um cavalheiro — riu ainda mais já abrindo o portão de seu prédio —, tchau Suho — falou antes de entrar.  
— Tchau Lay — sussurrou virando e indo até o carro.  
Naquele dia o Zhang entrou em seu apartamento sorrindo como se nada fosse mais importante, já Junmyeon ficou vários minutos parado dentro do carro ainda em frente à casa do mais novo, processando os acontecimentos.  
O Kim queria ter avançado nos lábios finos do outro, mas não queria o assustar; o professor estava receoso dessa relação, afinal ele era docente de Yixing, vários anos mais velho, mas ele se sentia tão bem perto do mais novo, o Zhang era uma pessoa incrível, e por mais que existisse esses estigmas todos não abriria mão de ter consigo o seu amado, tendo em vista que ele era cobiçado tanto por colegas de trabalho e até outros estudantes.  
Já tinha ouvido conversas no departamento sobre o quão gostoso e inteligente Yixing era, e entre os corredores do prédio de economia ou até mesmo em outros cursos quando foi prestigiar palestras; ouvia burburinhos sobre o Zhang, ressaltando a beleza dele. Em todas as vezes o Kim ficava sempre mau humorado, não gostava de ter esses olhares sobre seu preferido, e faria o possível para conquista-lo.  
O Zhang, por outro, lado ficou deitado no pequeno sofá que tinha ainda com as luzes apagadas e sua mochila ao seu lado, no chão, sorrindo para o teto como um idiota, suas vísceras estavam arrepiadas, as malditas borboletas ressoavam dentro de si, os arrepios das lembranças da voz sussurrada próximo ao seu ouvido, ele estava flutuando? Talvez sonhando?  
Ele tirou o teste com um tapa bem dado em sua face por si mesmo, ficando vermelho na hora, e pra sua sorte ele estava acordado, assim, quando seu celular vibrou no sofá, ele na cozinha descalço sorrindo para o nada lembrando de tudo que aconteceu, mas ao vibrar de maneira incessante ele se lembrou dele, e foi até o aparelho para checar.  
Se surpreendeu quando viu uma foto de seu professor com três gatos frente a um espelho com a frase: “cheguei, sendo bem recepcionado.”  
Era tudo real...  
“Seus gatinhos são os mais bonitinhos”, disse sorrindo para o aparelho, indo até o banheiro se olhando no espelho.  
Tirou a roupa rapidamente, separando a calça jeans para que usasse novamente no dia seguinte, e pôs para lavar todo o resto, se enfiou na água quente ouvindo uma de suas músicas favoritas. Arriscou até a dançar no box apertado, lavou cada extremidade do seu corpo pensando em Junmyeon lhe tocando, ele já estava todo apaixonado pelo professor, na verdade desde o primeiro momento, quando o mais velho o ajudou de maneira tão solícita como ninguém jamais havia feito.  
No decorrer do final de semana os dois ficaram mais tempo que o recomendável conversando, desde a hora que acordavam, até a hora que iam dormir; Yixing recebeu várias fotos dos gatinhos de Junmyeon, e o Kim recebeu várias figurinhas engraçadas do maior, e já tinham conversado sobre tudo, mas não entravam no assunto sobre sexo ou relacionamento, e assim era bom pra ambos.  
Estavam se conhecendo, embora no domingo, Suho escutou o outro falando tanto sobre uma música que havia ficado na sua cabeça, e assim o maior foi escutar, e se surpreendeu, a música tinha uma batida tão sensual que dessa vez não conseguiu evitar. Ele tinha feito o máximo para não se excitar, mesmo ouvindo a voz rouquinha no áudio enviado por Yixing aquela manhã, o sotaque sonolento e a rouquidão acentuada pelo recém acordar, na junção do mais velho estar de fones de ouvido, ouvindo a voz aos pés dos ouvidos, teve que se esforçar pra não se excitar.  
E estavam entrando na última semana de aula antes do início das férias de verão, estava tudo quente, mas Yixing não perdia o costume de usar roupas pretas e largas, por mais que a calça jeans azul acentuava suas pernas magras, as blusas grandes e largas escondiam o corpo do universitário, mas Suho já tinha se aproximando o suficiente para ver que o corpo do rapaz era incrível.  
Não se viram nos primeiros dias e ambos estavam ansiosos, nas era quarta feira, como sempre, faltando dez minutos para às oito, Lay adentrou a sala e estava com alguns alunos; como as provas passaram, os alunos tiraram a liberdade para faltar, então tinha poucos deles na sala.  
Sempre pontual, Junmyeon entrou as oito, retirando os óculos de sol e já com o controle do ar condicionado ele diminuiu a temperatura, assim olhou finalmente para a frente notando o rapaz que queria ver, ao fundo da sala. A estrutura daquele lugar era de elevação, então quanto mais distante o aluno estivesse, mais alto ele estaria, então naquele dia Junmyeon estava mais atento que o normal, notando que o Zhang estava com as pernas apertadas uma contra a outra.  
Ele não queria ser otimista, mas ficou feliz em pensar que aquilo seria uma ereção para si.  
E aquilo realmente era, o chinês estava realmente excitado por si, o jeito que o mais velho retirou os olhos e olhou diretamente para o lugar que ele sentava, fez o seu coração e seu pau fervilhar.  
Prestar atenção na aula era difícil, o professor explicando sobre taxas alfandegárias entre blocos econômicos e restrições empresariais era tão sexy, os dedos grossos enquanto o Kim gesticulava. Por mais que ele tentasse ficar o tempo todo com apenas ou ouvidos focando na voz, também muito excitante do professor, seu olhar sempre ia de encontro ao corpo dele, mesmo que estivesse sempre anotando algo em seu caderninho, ainda conseguia olhar o corpo de Suho.  
O intervalo chegou e os alunos já cansados não tinham dúvidas para tirar com o professor, afinal, era final de semestre e todas as dúvidas foram tiradas ao longo do semestre inteiro. Vendo que ficou apenas os dois na sala o Kim soltou um sorriso, olhando para o aluno sentado ainda em seu lugar, que sorriu pra si, ressaltando as covinhas tão amadas pelo mais velho.  
— Vem Zhang, eu sei que você quer vim — chamou com aquela voz que fazia suas pernas tremularem, eufórico ele desceu pelos degraus de concreto até a parte baixa da sala até parar ao lado da mesa do professor onde já havia uma cadeira ali para que sentasse, e assim fez, embora ele estava afetado pelo mais velho. Eles ainda não tinham feito nada de sexual, mas não significava que um não afetava o outro —, vejamos, um aluno empenhado veio tirar suas dúvidas, bom, quais são elas?  
“Qual é o tamanho do seu pau professor?”, faltou muito pouco para que isso escapasse da boca de Yixing, mas ele não fez embora olhava para o colo do mais velho sempre que abaixava para escrever no caderninho.  
— Aquela relação de embargos comerciais ditas no texto que o professor enviou pra mim na segunda — falou olhando para os lábios rosados do docente, sentindo a mão do Kim acarinhar-lhe as costas.  
— Ah! — ele exclamou lembrando — não precisa se preocupar com aquilo, você precisa ler coisas sobre direito tributário internacional para saber sobre aquela relação, mas isso é mais voltada para a galera do direito. Mas se você quiser eu posso te emprestar um livro, tenho livros sobre... — falou olhando o garoto se debruçar sobre o caderno escrevendo com seu coreano que havia melhorado exponencialmente, principalmente em questão de caligrafia.  
— Ah sim, mas eu achei importante sim, não entendi grande parte do texto por causa disso, se o professor puder emprestar o livro pra mim eu adoraria — sorriu ao terminar a frase deixando o coração do Kim rendido, era fofo de um modo tão impuro... Junmyeon sempre se condenava por ser tão pervertido, estava a meses sem ter uma boa foda pois sempre estava pensando no seu aluno especial.  
— Ah falando nisso, precisamos marcar sobre nossa sessão de filme — retirou a mão das costas do Zhang, falando de modo calmo. Colocou a mão na coxa do rapaz dando um aperto suave, vendo a ponta das orelhas do chinês ficando levemente avermelhadas.  
— Ah, sim! Eu tinha me esquecido, bom... — olhou para o professor, fechando o caderno azul com a caligrafia chinesa na capa — sexta eu tô livre, o professor tem algo pra fazer? Eu não terei mais estágio por que a biblioteca vai diminuir a quantidade de funcionários, pois nas férias menos gente usa o lugar, então eu só vou ir um dia da semana, então sexta a gente pode se encontrar no almoço, almoçar em algum lugar e ir — falou olhando para o professor, vendo seu pomo de Adão subir e descer de modo ritmado, Yixing geralmente deixava as coisas rolarem no seu tempo, ele só queria que o seu tempo com o Kim corresse mais rápido.  
Para Junmyeon, ter o Zhang decidido ali ao seu lado, pensando sobre o encontro dos dois era tão excitante, tudo que o rapaz fazia conseguia ser excitante, principalmente quando ele com a cabeça abaixada escrevendo no seu caderninho azulado, o olhava de canto de olho, sempre ladino, imaginava esse tipo de olhar em outras ocasiões.  
Lay o deixava como um adolescente em puberdade.  
— Tudo bem, sexta te encontro no estacionamento, aí a gente passa num mercado e eu compro as coisas e faço um almoço pra gente, tudo bem? — sorriu após ver o outro assentir e apertou sua coxa numa provocação simples, só para ver os pelos da sua nuca arrepiarem e o aluno tremer sobre seu toque.  
Logo, os alunos foram entrando e o Zhang voltou ao seu lugar, mesmo querendo ficar ali próximo de Junmyeon recebendo seu toque.  
A segunda parte da aula correu como a primeira, o mais novo estava disperso, olhando para seu professor, mas anotando muito pouco em seu caderno, mesmo que passasse a anotar algumas coisas, não era em ritmo frenético como sempre fora.  
Quando a aula acabou os dois voltaram a conversar, indo até a saída do prédio. Conversavam sobre a correção das provas, por que para um professor que ministrava várias aulas e tinha oito orientandos, o Kim tinha muito tempo livre para lhe mandar foto dos gatinhos ou jogar conversa fora. Mas quando ouviu que o professor tinha já corrigido as provas e dispensado os orientandos para férias mais cedo, ele entendeu todo o tempo que o professor tinha.  
A aula que eles tinham juntos era a única matéria que o Kim dava, pois todas as outras ele tinha encerrado na semana anterior.  
— Lay — escutou os dois um rapaz gritar apoiado na mesa próximo ao restaurante, perto do prédio de economia.  
— Kai? O que cê tá fazendo aqui? — perguntou dando um tchau para ele como cumprimento.  
— Tô com a galera esperando você pra almoçarmos. — disse apontando para a turma de oito pessoas mais ao longe.  
— Foi mal... — Junmyeon deixou a frase em aberto para que o sujeito dissesse seu nome.  
— Kim Jongin — disse ele olhando para o professor após fazer uma reverência.  
— Então, foi mal, senhor Kim, mas eu tenho que discutir algumas coisas sobre a futura iniciação científica do senhor Zhang, então vou aproveitar esse almoço pra isso. Posso pegar ele emprestado nesse almoço? — perguntou vendo o sorriso do rapaz com porte atlético e lábios rechonchudos se alargar.  
— Claro! Fiquem à vontade — vendo os dois ir embora o Jongin falou mais alto — brilha Lay, essa é tua. — deixando o chinês envergonhado, e atraindo um olhar do docente para o aluno ao seu lado.  
— Como assim senhor Zhang? Pode me explicar o comportamento do seu colega? — perguntou de modo rígido, mas logo desatou a rir vendo o medo na expressão de Yixing.  
— Seu idiota — deu um pequeno tapa no braço alheio — Que história é essa de me chamar pra iniciação científica? Em? — perguntou rindo.  
— Eu ia te chamar pra almoçar mas o sujeito apareceu na hora, então eu pensei nisso, se você quiser semestre que vem conversamos sobre uma IC, já disse que seria uma honra ter um trabalho seu ligado ao meu nome — fez o chinês ficar vermelho mais uma vez enquanto iam até o estacionamento  
— Sobre o Kai, ele sabe que eu tô correndo atrás de conteúdo pra fazer uma iniciação científica, ainda mais com você, então quando você disse isso, ele ficou feliz por mim — falou o Zhang tímido desviando o olhar do corpo de Junmyeon.  
— Não seja por isso Lay, quando voltarmos para o próximo semestre veremos de encaminhar um projeto para o departamento até o final do segundo semestre, mas a dúvida mais importante neste momento é, você aceita ir almoçar comigo? — perguntou passando a mão pelas costas do rapaz e parando em sua cintura.  
— Claro, não tem como recusar — falou recebendo um arquear de sobrancelhas do docente.  
— Você tá aceitando sair comigo por que eu sou muito incisivo? É isso? — perguntou apertando a cintura dele vendo o rapaz suspirar.  
— Não, claro que não, é impossível recusar o convite de alguém como você, tu é legal e tudo mais — “Um grande de um gostoso, fica difícil recusar”, quis dizer isso também, porém se conteve.  
— Ah sim, obrigado pela parte que me toca — disse abrindo a porta do carro para que Yixing entrasse.  
E dentro do carro o rapaz viu o Kim passar com a calça social apertada marcando muito bem sua bunda, por um período de tempo a mente dele vagou para momentos onde ele estapeava os glúteos fartos.  
Sua mente ia além.  
Mas tudo assumiu outra atmosfera quando o professor entrou e pediu para que o Zhang ligasse o rádio e colocasse as músicas que ele quisesse, mas Yixing ficou envergonhado e falou que apenas a conversa entre ambos bastava.  
— Onde você pretende me levar hoje? — perguntou já prevendo que ia discutir com o mais velho, visto que seu gosto era requintado demais.  
— Estava pensando em passar no mercado e fazer um almoço em casa — naquele momento o Yixing engoliu seco. — Você não tem aula a tarde, né? — perguntou tocando a coxa do Zhang.  
— Não, não tenho aula a tarde, nem estágio — respondeu vendo um sorriso se abrir no rosto de Suho.  
— Bom temos tempo ainda, bom que faz quatro dias que não te vejo, assim colocamos o assunto em dia — deu uma piscada e voltou a se concentrar na estrada a sua frente.  
No mercado o Zhang pode perceber que o professor era muito mão aberta, gastava com coisas sem necessidade, iriam comprar coisas pra fazer um almoço, voltaram com papéis, uma boia de piscina e pentes para pentear os gatos, sendo que o Kim já tinha vários daqueles pentes.  
Mas foi de tudo uma experiência divertida, e o Kim como era aficionado passou o tempo inteiro com a mão na cintura do aluno, que não se importou em fazer alguma coisa contra.  
Quem era Yixing pra negar alguma coisa pra Junmyeon, ainda mais carinho...  
No carro o professor estava falando sobre os vinhos que comprou e que queria experimentar com o aluno, embora Yixing achasse uma ideia não muito plausível por ser dia de semana, e viu a brecha no sinal vermelho para falar.  
— Suho, não acho certo a gente tomar esses vinhos hoje, eu tenho aula amanhã e não tô a fim de ir ruim pra aula, na sexta acho melhor, aí a gente comemora o final do semestre e minhas notas altas em todas as matérias — falou vendo o mais velho ao seu lado concordar.  
— Eu sabia que era uma péssima ideia, mas eu queria ver se você estava apenas concordando com tudo que eu falo — falou rindo alternando olhares entre o rapaz e a rua, como estavam no centro, era tudo mais movimentado.  
— Como você é idiota... — respondeu dando um tapa na perna alheia e parando com a mão ali de maneira inconsciente — e se eu tivesse o fígado bom pra beber? Eu seria alguém suscetível a uma personalidade fraca pra você? — viu Yixing virar o corpo cruzando os braços e olhando para si com uma sobrancelha arqueada.  
— Confesso que eu errei — pôs as mãos pra cima pois estavam num sinal vermelho, e o prédio de Junmyeon estava logo a frente.  
— Pelo menos assume, ufa! — exclamou aliviado — senhor Kim entenda, você é economista, não psicólogo — falou rindo, recebendo um tapa leve na coxa e um apertão na área, fazendo seu pau fisgar.  
— Não seja grosso comigo Lay, não foi minha intenção te ofender — falou de modo mais sério, mas logo viu o rapaz cair na risada sendo influenciado a rir também.  
— Eu sei que não foi intenção de ofender, você só precisa prestar atenção no que fala.  
Yixing estava pensando no tapa que recebeu, imaginando-o batendo desse jeito na sua bunda, exatamente desse jeito, batendo e apertando logo em seguida, era demais para ele processar, mas tudo isso foi ofuscado quando estavam entrando no estacionamento de um prédio no centro, um bairro de luxo.  
— Meu deus você mora aqui! — exclamou impressionado — o ar que eu respiro é mais do que eu posso pagar — ironizou olhando com uma cara de assustado para o docente que riu numa gargalhada alta, a mais gostosa que Yixing teve liberdade para escutar.  
— Para de gracinha — respondeu ainda rindo — você é incrível! — falou limpando uma lágrima da risada dada a pouco tempo atrás.  
— Meu deus olha só, tem elevador — Yixing estava encantado, porém rindo, e mais ainda estava Junmyeon rindo do mais novo — olha isso que luxo.  
— Ah, não é tão assim... — tentou rebater o mais velho, olhando para ambos no vidro do elevador, sua vontade era beijar Yixing olhando naquele espelho e ver como seu corpo respondia aos toques do Kim, mas se controlou.  
Mas quando entraram no andar do rapaz que por sinal era o último, quadragésimo quinto, a haviam apenas quatro portas num corredor gigante, o chão era de um tipo de mármore ou granito branco, com veios bonitos, cobertos por um tapete vermelho no centro. Mesmo que Yixing vivesse da capital chinesa sua família não tinha o poder aquisitivo, que pelo visto Junmyeon tinha, ao ver o homem passando a digital no identificador e a porta destrancado o queixo do Zhang caiu do rosto quase, o olhar surpreso fez Suho rir.  
— É... — ele falou coçando a nuca —, talvez tenha só um pouquinho de luxo assim — levou um tapa no braço enquanto o Zhang olhou vidrado em cada detalhe, o apartamento em conceito aberto, com a cozinha americana, as paredes em tom claro com aquele sofá gigante disposto na sala com uma pequena mesa de centro e uma tv gigante, em cima de uma lareira — Vem vou mostrar pra você — disse puxando o chinês até a ilha da cozinha colocando as compras em cima.  
— Antes de tudo... — despejou o Zhang vendo o Kim parar. — cadê eles? Seus gatos — falou com os olhos brilhando, Junmyeon deu um sorriso e se virou para a imensidão que era aquele apartamento, com a vista panorâmica da cidade, por ser um prédio alto não havia outras estruturas tampando a visão, era majestoso.  
— Hey, Elise, Severo e Henry — chamou o Kim gritando fazendo sua voz ecoar por todo o espaço, logo miados foram ouvidos e três gatos foram chegando, descendo as escadas e logo se esfregando na calça social de Suho. — a mais escura é a Elise, o Severo é o branco, e o caramelo é o Henry.  
— Eles são umas graças — suspirou se ajoelhando para brincar com os filhotes, os felinos quando perceberam a sua presença se jogaram em cima dele numa aprovação instantânea e Junmyeon estava surpreso.  
— Eles não gostam de humanos muito fácil, mas você parece tirar de letra — falou se alegrando de ver seus gatinhos com Yixing, principalmente de ver o rapaz ajoelhado tão dedicado com aquele sorriso no rosto.  
Aquele sorriso fazia estrago em seu peito...


	2. Derreta-me

— É por que eu não sou humano e sim reptiliano — disse se levantando e gargalhando enquanto Junmyeon ria também.  
— Igual a rainha da Inglaterra e todas as teorias da conspiração? — perguntou rindo junto com Yixing que ainda ria.  
— Claro — respondeu gargalhando.  
— Bom, vem, vou te mostrar a casa — murmurou sem querer acabar com a risada mais gostosa que ele já tinha ouvido. Segurou na mão de Yixing e entrelaçou os dedos puxando-o para que entrassem no corredor do primeiro andar.  
— É aqui que a mágica acontece? — perguntou sendo levado ao espaço que deveria ser outra sala, mas viu o escritório de Junmyeon por ser arejado e entrar muita iluminação, visto que a grande janela panorâmica alcançava o primeiro andar da residência até o térreo do apartamento, a luz natural entrava deixando tudo iluminado sem grandes problemas.   
O computador disposto na escrivaninha ao lado, de encosto com a parede lateral enquanto havia uma poltrona que devia ser bem confortável, e várias estantes com diversos livros, indo do chão ao teto, tinham muitos livros. Yixing tinha percebido outra estante no andar de baixo com mais deles, realmente Junmyeon tinha muitas obras.  
— É, é aqui que a mágica acontece Lay, agora vamos para os quartos — chamou o mais velho ansioso, levando o Zhang para que conhecesse a casa.  
Entraram no corredor vendo o primeiro quarto que era o de hospedes, um quarto simples, com um banheiro também simples, mas quando chegam ao quarto de Junmyeon havia uma cama que cabia cinco Zhang’s, um closet e um banheiro com uma banheira e um box vitoriano. Yixing estava surpreso, foi um tremendo choque de realidade e Junmyeon estava adorando as reações exageradas do rapaz que antes era completamente tímido, estava percebendo como ele tinha tantos amigos. Yixing era carismático, bonito, gostoso e espontâneo; como não gostar dele?   
Era impossível esse feito.   
De volta a cozinha o mais velho retirou as coisas da sacola, guardando os vinhos com outros que estavam dispostos num aparato de madeira.  
— Você tá com muita fome? — perguntou para o mais novo que estava esfregando a mão na barriguinha do gato ao seu lado, e tentando dar atenção aos outros dois.  
— Não Jun, por que? — ele estava, mas não seria indelicado com o anfitrião.  
— Posso ir tomar banho antes de fazer o almoço? — perguntou inclinando o rosto e dando um sorriso envergonhado.  
— Claro que pode, é sua casa, besta, eu te espero pode ir lá — fez sinal para que ele se afastasse.  
Lay viu com atenção Junmyeon abrir os primeiros botões da camisa social, enquanto o mais velho andava pela casa subindo as escadas com uma certa pressa, mas não sem antes as clavículas aparecerem resvalando no tecido da camisa semiaberta com o efeito em “V” dos três botões abertos. O Kim abria o quarto com apenas uma mão, era sexy, era perfeito, era profano, tudo que Junmyeon quisesse ele podia ser.  
O Kim demorou um pouco sim, era inegável, mas Lay com os gatinhos não sentiu a demora já que estava imerso demais em fazer carinho neles. Quando Junmyeon desceu as escadas com um short curto de pijama, praticamente, junto de uma camiseta clara com fatias de pizza estampadas e os cabelos molhados, Zhang percebeu que se era possível se apaixonar mais por Kim Junmyeon, ele tinha conseguido.  
— Desculpa, acho que demorei muito — usou um tom comum, usualmente meigo, afagando os cabelos de Yixing de modo carinhoso, afundando os dedos nos fios negros claramente perdendo a forma e precisando de corte, seria errado ele imaginar puxando esses cabelos em outras ocasiões, entretanto, ele imaginou. — vou fazer o almoço ok?   
— Espera aí eu irei te ajudar — falou prontamente se colocando de pé e indo até a pia da cozinha lavar as mãos, pois estava lidando com animais e não queria pelo de gato na sua comida.  
Junmyeon nem recusou, sabia que seria impossível perder uma argumentação para Yixing, o chinês podia ser muito bem um advogado. Percebia isso em todas as rodas de discussão que foram feitas em sua aula, muitas das vezes o mais novo não tinha a mesma bagagem intelectual que os colegas de sala.  
Junmyeon preferia dar aula pra turma mais avançada, no mestrado e doutorado, mas deixava as disciplinas abertas para alunos como Yixing entrar, afinal, no fim do primeiro semestre quase recrutou o aluno para que entrasse na próxima disciplina que iria ministrar, desde então estava sendo acompanhado pelo Zhang, entretanto mesmo o rapaz em muitas vezes não tendo o mesmo aprofundamento de conteúdo que os demais colegas, toda discussão que ele entrava sempre a palavra final era sua, seja sobre análises filosóficas ou questões sociais das razões do imperialismo norte americano, dentre outros temas, a argumentação do rapaz sempre fora impecável, até mesmo em textos escritos.  
Se muitos professores do departamento estavam de olho em Yixing, era com razão, o aluno era lindo, gostoso, e tinha tudo para ser o grande intelectual da área que quisesse seguir.  
Junmyeon separou os vegetais para que o outro cortasse, assim ficando mais leve seu trabalho e a comida saindo mais rápido. Enquanto a água fervia, o Kim temperava a carne, desse jeito, com o arroz sendo feito na panela elétrica enquanto a comida estava ficando pronta. Logo o cheiro dos vegetais refogados na manteiga de garrafa cheirava por todo o apartamento, e Lay apoiado na bancada olhando os movimentos do Kim vendo ele fazer a comida, era encantador.  
Pouco tempo depois a comida estava toda a mesa, com os gatos aos pés de ambos, eles começaram a se servir, logo Junmyeon não pode perder a oportunidade e elogiou Yixing por cortar os vegetais no tamanho certo. O professor estava deixando o mais novo surpreso, pois tudo estava gostoso, era incrível o quão versátil Junmyeon era, Yixing ansiava por descobrir mais do seu professor, cada traço de personalidade, cada coisa que o tornava único.  
Assim os dois almoçaram e o Kim fez o intercambista se trocar, mesmo que ele não fosse ficar por muito tempo ali, na verdade era mais a intenção do mais velho ver Yixing com outra coisa sem ser calças jeans e blusões pretos.   
Yixing estava vestindo um short de um pijama antigo de Junmyeon e uma camisa branca por inteira, Suho estava encantado, as pernas finas do rapaz eram atraentes, bem mais claras que os braços pela pouca exposição ao sol, os pelinhos eram atraentes. A forma que ele se sentava na postura de lótus no seu sofá, abrigando um dos felinos em seu colo, e como suas camisetas ficavam mais largas no corpo do maior porque ele era magro.   
Entretanto, por ser mais baixinho que o Zhang, as roupas do Kim em Yixing faziam parte da barriga do mais novo aparecer quando se espreguiçava ou quando abaixava os shorts mostrava o tecido de sua cueca box, tudo em si era atraente. O coração de Junmyeon batia acelerado ao lado do outro no sofá, enquanto ele, com o controle da janela, fechou a cortina blackout diminuindo bastante a iluminação no ambiente.  
O mais velho ligou o console para que jogassem algum jogo e Yixing perguntou se o Kim gostava de jogos de luta, claramente um nerd, Junmyeon era fissurado, e assim na situação atual os dois estão disputando de maneira acirrada entre xingamentos e ameaças de agressão e outras coisas mais.   
O placar estava bem empatado, ambos tinham ganhado cinco vezes cada. Junmyeon se divertia vendo a competitividade aflorar em Yixing e ele ficar bravo como nunca viu e provavelmente nem veria com algo que escapasse o jogo, já o chinês estava se divertindo, vendo um perfil do seu professor que provavelmente ninguém mais tem acesso, pois, por mais que Junmyeon fosse carismático, ele era todo tempo fechado.   
Não falava sobre sentimentalismo ou coisas do tipo, seus relacionamentos eram todos de âmbito acadêmico, e ver ele sorrindo, jogando consigo, era algo que animava Yixing. Claramente levantava o pensamento de que aquilo iria além do sexo, por que desde a frase da sexta quando saíram, o maior só pensava que aquilo seria apenas sexo, vendo os momentos como os que ele passava por mensagem, sempre falando sobre o seu dia com o chinês, ou quando cozinharam juntos.  
E de verdade, ambos estavam apaixonados um pelo o outro, mas nenhum dos dois comprovaria isso até que as palavras fossem ditas com todas as letras.  
O resto do dia passou até que rápido, quando perceberam o menor estava deitado no colo de seu aluno sendo agraciado por um cafuné, enquanto ele sentia o cheiro da pele alheia. Sentia os pelinhos das coxas raspando em sua bochecha de uma forma que fosse totalmente carinhosa, o aroma amadeirado puxado a leves tons de canela do perfume alheio, além do cheiro másculo que exalava da pele alheia, era tão gostoso.  
Ambos nem percebia que o que estavam assistindo era um documentário sobre a vida animal na fazenda.   
Só ligavam para as presenças um do outro, enquanto as mãos de Yixing deslizavam pelo couro cabeludo de Junmyeon, ou enquanto quando o mais velho se virou ficando com o rosto voltado pra cima, Lay aproveitou para passar os dedos levemente no rosto alheio, sentindo Junmyeon suspirar em seu colo, como se não enxergasse toda a beleza que o rosto daquele homem deitado em seu colo.  
Zhang passou os dedos pela sobrancelha, as linhas de expressão abaixo dos olhos juntamente com as olheiras, as linhas de expressão que desciam do nariz. Alisou o nariz bonitinho que sempre teve vontade. Quando finalmente desceu para os lábios, eles eram um pouco ressecados e finos, mas sem sumir na imensidão do rosto do mais velho, sob o olhar atento do Kim, Yixing continuava descobrindo cada detalhe daquele rosto, as pintinhas no rosto alheio, era tudo perfeito.  
Quando deu por si Junmyeon estava se aproximando, apoiando no próprio braço enquanto erguia seu tronco parando o rosto próximo ao seu, as respirações estavam aceleradas, o Kim arrepiado e trêmulo pela sustentação básica que ele tinha no momento, mas o olhar era tão intenso.   
Os olhos de Suho queimavam em seus lábios, alternando para seus olhos e Yixing só sabia ofegar e suspirar, o que ele esperava há tanto tempo finalmente estava prestes a acontecer, até Henry miar alto no colo de Junmyeon chamando a atenção de ambos, mas num último olhar o Junmyeon provavelmente estaria se desculpando em sua mente.  
Yixing fora rápido o bastante para selar os lábios na boca do mais velho, antes que ele fosse levar o gato para o andar de cima para onde estavam o pote de ração e água.  
Quando voltou e viu Yixing perdido em seus próprios pensamentos o mais velho achou que tivesse cometido um erro.   
— Yixing? Tá tudo bem? — o maior deu um pulo do sofá se assustando, logo ficou de pé, e ele estava vermelho o bastante. Seu corpo irradiava calor, mas seu rosto estava tão perdido, o pequeno selar havia mexido consigo tanto quanto mexeu com Junmyeon.  
— Tá sim, acho que tá na hora de eu ir embora né? — se levantou pegando as roupas dele pronto para ir ao banheiro do andar de baixo se trocar.  
— Pode usar essas roupas mesmo — pediu vendo o outro assentir olhando para o chão tipicamente envergonhado — por mim você nem ia embora, você podia dormir aqui — pediu novamente vendo o outro negar com um sorriso no rosto.  
— Não posso, por mais que eu não tenha aula amanha, eu preciso limpar meu apartamento, eu ia fazer isso hoje. Mas fui sequestrado por uma alma muito boa que me trouxe pra esse palácio — falou fazendo o Kim rir. —, tenho que regar minhas plantinhas e abastecer algumas coisas que estão faltando, além de que eu preciso de tempo pra mim.  
— Tudo bem bebê, entendo sua necessidade, só espero que nada mude entre nós —sussurrou a última parte, para ele, mas como a casa estava silenciosa Yixing escutou como se fosse em alto e bom som.  
Calçou os allstar preto que era costume de usar, e olhou para Junmyeon colocando a bolsa em seus ombros.  
— Só irão mudar se você quiser — falou de apoiando no batente da porta enquanto arrumava o cadarço do tênis —, você vem? Ou terei que ir de ônibus com esse pijama horrível? — fez Junmyeon rir enquanto e pegava as chaves do carro e a carteira.   
No carro conversavam normalmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido, parece que teoricamente o beijo era apenas um surto coletivo, mas não era, e ambos estavam digerindo aquilo a seus modos enquanto trocavam palavras sem profundidade dentro daquele espaço apertado onde a tensão sexual era construída a um tijolo de cada vez.   
Sempre que uma mão ia parar na perna de Yixing após Junmyeon trocar uma marcha, ou como a mão do Zhang acariciava a mão de Suho sobre sua coxa e inconscientemente a trazia pra cima, embora o Kim fosse respeitoso e sempre descesse, a ponta dos dedos finos de Yixing conformavam as veias ressaltadas da mão de Junmyeon, arrepiando o motorista. A camiseta preta de pizza era ótima pois era larga e escondia a ereção formada no shorts de Junmyeon por causa dessa carícia tão leve e tranquila, mas tão excitante.  
Quando o Kim parou frente ao prédio de Yixing, trocaram um olhar rapidamente, algo simples pra orientar o agir seguinte e tudo que ambos pensaram era em beijar os lábios um do outro. Os olhos alternando entre os lábios de ambos e voltando a parar nas orbes negras, tanto o Kim quanto Lay umedeciam os lábios, nas quando Junmyeon retirou o cinto e se aproximou de Yixing, o selar aconteceu, ambos de arrepiaram pelo contato.  
Junmyeon não queria forçar nada, então deixou que o maior conduzisse, embora seu estômago revirasse e sua vontade era de transar com Yixing ali mesmo, no carro, mas se conteve em apenas ficar excitado. Quando o selar acabou com um simples selas e ambos estavam ofegantes, tanto Yixing e Junmyeon estavam excitados e era real.   
Os dois tinham se beijado, mesmo que de maneira menos profunda.  
— Então estamos bem? — perguntou Yixing retirando o sinto, tendo sua mão sendo segurada pelo mais velho enquanto um carinho com o polegar era feito nela.  
— Claramente, estamos ótimos, pelo menos eu estou — falou se abanando, o que fez Yixing rir.   
— Tô falando sério, para de palhaçada — respondeu rindo ainda.  
— Eu me sinto ótimo, e você? —perguntou olhando o fundo dos olhos do Zhang querendo desvendar a alma efervescente do mais novo.  
— Eu também me sinto bem... — deixou a frase em aberto por não saber como completar, o olhar de Junmyeon sobre si era hipnotizante.  
— Então estamos todos bem, e eu posso te beijar de novo? — Yixing sorriu, e mal houve tempo, os lábios do Kim já estavam sobre os seus num selar.  
Junmyeon queria que Yixing aprofundadas as coisas e ficaram com apenas mais um selar rápido antes do maior escapulir e entrar no prédio  
Nos dias subsequentes os dois continuaram a conversar, mas não se viram mesmo que Junmyeon fosse a universidade na quinta, Yixing não iria. O chinês fez tudo que falou que faria, limpou da casa e cuidou de suas plantinhas, abasteceu sua casa com produtos que estavam faltando, e o melhor, se depilou, cuidou do seu corpo, como a muito tempo, ele queria impressionar seu amado, por isso usou um hidratante com um cheiro mais forte para que ele entrasse no seu corpo e ficasse por mais tempo, e assim ele ficou conversando com Junmyeon o resto do dia.   
O mais velho passou a maior parte do dia preocupado, antes de sair de casa deu a ordem a empregada que limpasse a casa inteira da melhor forma possível, ele também queria se produzir para Yixing, já tinha avançado grande parte das barreiras que tinha com o rapaz e isso lhe deixava feliz depois de anos sem namorar, ou ter um relacionamento que fosse, ele estava gostando de alguém e sentiu isso quando deu os selares no Zhang no dia anterior. Se sentiu tão bem como nunca havia se sentido antes e essa sensação era tão nova pra si, mas ele estava viciado, queria mais, queria provar o chinês por inteiro, saber o sabor de cada parte do corpo do rapaz, ouvir ele gemer como naquele abraço que deram a uma semana atrás.  
O Kim já estava caído de amor por Yixing e ele próprio já sabia disso.  
Na sexta feira trocaram poucas mensagens, Yixing teve a sorte da aula acabar mais cedo e avisou isso ao Kim que iria o buscar em sua casa no mesmo horário combinado de antes, isso lhe deu tempo de se preparar, checar seu corpo ver se estava tudo okay consigo, fazer a chuca, e sofrer por antecipação, afinal ele estava ansioso, ainda que dentro do comum.  
Ele recebeu foto dos três gatinhos, como já era de costume, como também o Kim recebeu foto de Xuan o pequeno pé de peônia que o chinês havia trazido da China consigo quando viajou no ano passado, todo dia eles trocavam fotos de seus supostos pets. Mas na sexta não houve nenhum áudio de bom dia, com a voz matinal de Junmyeon, embora sempre ficasse excitado imaginando ele naquele estado de sonolência com a luz plena invadindo a janela panorâmica do quarto, e a voz rouquinha proveniente de horas de sono ressoando em seu ouvido.  
Os dois estavam tensos, Yixing não tinha tato algum pra situação e Junmyeon já tinha passado por isso muitas vezes, mas com o Zhang, ele não sabia como agir, mesmo tendo tido muitas experiências casuais, mas aquilo não parecia nada casual.  
O Kim estava caído por Yixing assim como Lay estava quase limpando o chão para que Junmyeon pisasse, os dois só precisavam conversar, mas fizeram?   
Claramente não...   
Parado frente ao prédio do mais novo, as mãos escorregavam do volante, a perna balançava de maneira inconsciente, e a aba de proteção do sol estava descida com Suho se encarando e notando todas as imperfeições do rosto, já estava inseguro, ainda mais depois desse balde de água fria que estava jogando em si mesmo. Estava a um ponto de desmarcar tudo e voltar para seu apartamento e chorar na cama com seus três gatos, entretanto, aquele som tão característico de Yixing ressoou, aquelas três batidas no vidro do carro, era tão o Zhang quanto qualquer outra característica de seu corpo.  
Quando o maior estava nervoso, era três batidas com a ponta dos dedos em seu caderno; sempre que o chinês tinha que ir em sua sala, Kim o reconhecia pelas três batidas que ele dava em sua porta. Nas provas, o chinês batia os pés três vezes enquanto olhava para cima pensando em um mar de conceitos para anota-los em sua folha de resposta, essa característica era tão Yixing quanto a tradicional lerdeza ou as covinhas em seu rosto, com seu sorriso sempre pacífico.   
Abriu a porta para que o chinês entrasse e esperou que ele se acomodasse mesmo que olhasse pra frente, quando ele estava pronto o Kim retirou os óculos de sol e encarou. Simplesmente um olhar e Yixing estava entregue, aquele olhar profundo que dizia tudo e ao mesmo tempo nada.  
Junmyeon abria a boca sem saber o que dizer para entrar num assunto com o aluno, temia que o clima blasé voltasse a assolar a reação deles, mas ao notar um leve sorriso nos lábios do mais novo e as covinhas sombreado seu rosto, o mais velho percebeu que estava tudo normal.  
— Oi... Foi tudo bem na aula? — não houve tempo pra mais perguntas por que seu lábio foi parado pelo selar do mais novo, seria mero eufemismo dizer que Yixing estava sedento por Junmyeon, cada célula do seu corpo exalava uma necessidade do mais velho que era fora do normal pra si — Nossa, bom dia pra você também. — sorriu surpreso ainda contra os lábios do rapaz.  
— Pronto! Agora o dia começou de verdade — Yixing falou de modo aliviado voltando ao seu lugar e afivelado o cinto, surpreendendo o Kim, que achou que a relação inteira deles fosse estar prejudicada, pelo visto, viu que estavam melhor do que imaginava.  
— Bom... Eu já passei no mercado antes de vim pra cá — falou apontado para o banco de trás cheio de sacolas.  
— Ah você comprou esse refrigerante! — surpreendeu-se vendo a garrafa do tradicional refrigerante da sua região — Puts! Assim fica difícil Jun, você sempre sendo tão legal assim, fica difícil... — suspirou quando sentiu a mão do mais velho em sua coxa desnuda.  
— Você tá usando a mesma roupa de quarta — afirmou Junmyeon olhando para as vestes do rapaz, esfregou a mão em sua coxa sentindo a textura da pele, mesmo que tivessem muitos preceitos sexuais envolvidos em Junmyeon e seu toque, Yixing achou que era mais uma contestação, do que outra coisa.  
Arrepiou? Sem sombra de dúvidas, ele era sensível a tudo que Junmyeon fizesse.  
— Sim, precisava te devolver, então quando eu tomar banho antes de dormir, já coloco elas no cesto pra lavar, mas elas estão limpinhas, lavei-as ontem. — preocupado despejou a informação sobre o Kim que sorriu.  
— Eu vi, sinto o cheiro do produto que você usou mesmo não estando próximo de você, inclusive queria saber o nome pra passar pra minha diarista, por que suas roupas estão sempre cheirosas — constatou novamente fazendo Yixing sorrir e ficar levemente rosado.  
— Você repara em mim? — perguntou surpreso enquanto sorria, a essa medida os dois já estavam a caminho da casa do Kim.  
Seria uma grande mentira se o Zhang não dissesse que não tinha percebido o carinho subir da área dos joelhos para a metade das coxas, e principalmente na parte interna, o polegar subindo e descendo o cumprimento da tez do chinês, sentindo os pelos da perna, era demais para a sanidade de Junmyeon, ele queria beijar, morder, chupar, dar todo tipo de carinho possível ao corpo divinamente esculpido do rapaz ao seu lado.   
Ainda não acreditava que um rapaz como aquele estava ao seu lado aceitando esses toques seus, Yixing podia ter quem ele quisesse, podia ter pessoas mais bonitas, mais sexy's, mais ricas, mas ele estava ali consigo.   
— Sim? Sempre reparei — afirmou fazendo parecer que fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.  
—Nossa, obrigado pela parte que me toca — ainda estava surpreso.  
— Essa? — perguntou apertando forte a pele do chinês, claro que Junmyeon viu a marca da excitação no short exponencialmente curto e como a pele quente ficou ressaltada sob seu toque, ele se arrepiou, aquilo era demais para Yixing. Junmyeon estava brincando com sua sanidade de um jeito que ele não sabia definir, era absurdamente gostoso e tentador, erótico quase ao extremo.  
— Idiota — murmurou após um suspiro, estava afetado e nem era difícil perceber.  
Junmyeon só riu, olhando para o rapaz de canto de olho, dessa vez com as duas mãos no volante.  
O Zhang o ajudou a subir com as compras no elevador, mesmo que a mão do mais velho sempre começasse com o carinho em suas costas e parava em sua cintura. Dessa vez com as sacolas em não Junmyeon trazia Lay para perto de si num aperto firme em sua cintura, e como o Zhang gostava disso.   
No apartamento do menor foram recebidos pelos gatos de Junmyeon que se embolavam em Yixing como se tivessem sentido falta do humano; não sentiram, mas seu dono sentiu, então contagiados pela saudade do Kim eles estavam carentes de Yixing.  
— Diga o que eu tenho que fazer — pediu o Zhang ajoelhado tendo um sorriso no rosto, enquanto três gatos estavam escalando seu corpo, naquele momento Junmyeon sorriu completamente apaixonado pelo Zhang.  
— Vai lavar as mãos, e enquanto eu faço o tempero da carne, você coloca a água no forno e põe o brócolis pra cozinhar — Falou se apoiando na ilha, ainda sorrindo como um idiota.  
Lay claramente percebeu, mas deixou quieto, preferiu achar que era coisa da sua cabeça. Deixou-se focar nas tarefas passadas pelo mais velho enquanto ele puxava diversos ingredientes em potes para fazer o tempero da carne cortada em pequenos cubos, logo o brócolis estava cozinhando, e o macarrão também.  
Agora Junmyeon selava a carne em um creme de cebola na frigideira, o cheiro deixava Yixing com fome, mas ao ver o quadril de Junmyeon balançando ao passo que ele mexia a carne na frigideira, sua bunda se empinava de uma forma tão bonita, o chinês com certeza queria estapear o lugar, bater com toda sua força depois acariciar a área pra passar a ardência e encher de beijinhos, já estava prevendo que uma bunda daquela tamanho teria algumas estrias, e particularmente ele amava marcas assim e faria questão de beijar cada uma delas.  
Ele estava com fome, mas não era de comida...  
— Tá tudo bem? — perguntou Junmyeon encarando Lay, que estava debruçado sobre a ilha da cozinha com o celular em mãos, não percebeu que o mais novo tirava fotos da sua bunda especificamente ou dos seus ombros largos.  
— Ah sim, tá tudo ok — falou abandonando o celular e encarando outro, nas seu semblante estava pensativo, ele estava entrando no mundo das suas próprias constatações e paranoias.  
— O que foi Xing? — perguntou novamente se debruçando frente o chinês.  
— Eu estava pensando em... — ele olhou profundamente nos olhos do professor que já imaginava o assunto que viria.  
— Em manter tudo isso em segredo? — perguntou antes do mais novo falar, e logo viu ele concordar.  
— Entenda, não quero que falem que a minha iniciação científica veio só por que eu dormi com um professor, ou que sua carreira perfeita seja manchada comigo...  
— Você analisa minha carreira acadêmica? — perguntou Junmyeon puxando o lado cômico do assunto.  
— Sim, seu bobo, mas o foco não é esse... — falou retraindo os ombros e olhando para a ilha entre eles.  
— Eu entendo isso, e eu mesmo já ia pedir isso pra você, mas eu não queria deixar o clima tenso ou desconfortável. Mas antes de tudo, obrigado — pediu o professor passando a mão na testa como se limpasse.  
— Por que? — indagou Yixing não entendendo.  
— Você adiantou um assunto que eu não saberia como fazer, e já resolvemos isso de maneira adulta e sensata. — claramente o Zhang mostrou um sorriso, travesso no rosto — E até por que pra você ter levantado esse assunto, isso significa que você quer manter esse relacionamento comigo mesmo após as férias de verão, portanto o sigilo seria importante pra autopreservação da nossa relação, correto? — indagou ao final vendo o sorriso morrer e uma face envergonhada surgir em seu rosto.  
— Por que você tem que ser assim? — respondeu com outra pergunta, inclinando o rosto para o lado e cruzando os braços com um olhar bravo, mas acima de tudo meigo.  
— Assim como? — perguntou de modo desentendido voltando ao fogão para olhar a panela fervente — por que eu tenho que estar certo? Acho que é a experiência de vida — falou olhando de canto para o Zhang, vendo-o negar com um sorriso no rosto ainda de braços cruzados.  
— Como você é prepotente senhor Kim Junmyeon — afirmou com um desprezo irônico em sua voz logo se colocando a rir.  
— E você gosta — falou experimentando o caldo na colher, pegou outra colher e levou-a com caldo para que o rapaz provasse.  
Com o objeto em mãos levando lentamente até os lábios do rapaz que abriu a boca de bom grado, e sem desviar os olhos de Yixing, Kim colocou a colher em sua boca vendo a reação do mais novo em fechar os olhos e sorrir murmurando algo sobre o gosto.  
— Tá muito bom — murmurou ainda com a colher na boca, dessa vez de maneira mais entendível.  
— Que bom que você gostou. — voltou ao fogão desligando o fogo da panela, pediu a ajuda com o olhar a Yixing que logo entendeu.  
Junmyeon levou uma das panelas a mesa de jantar, enquanto o mais novo levava os pratos e talheres, copos e outros utensílios para retirarem a comida, e ainda ajudou o Kim a levar a panela maior a mesa. Quando os dois sentaram, um de frente para o outro, na mesa de doze lugares ambos sorriam, Yixing pelo cheiro de casa que as comidas traziam, e Junmyeon por ver o quão feliz o chinês estava, retirando a comida apressado e logo se pondo a comer enquanto sorria para si, seu coração estava acelerado e ele não podia mais controlar.  
— Depois que comermos iremos assistir os filmes? — perguntou com um olhar inocente.  
— Claro, tá tudo preparado, inclusive comprei pipoca de vários sabores — respondeu sorrindo após limpar os lábios com o guardanapo, embora seu pensamento era “eu paguei o almoço e você paga o boquete”, mas não seria tão indelicado com o mais novo, embora Yixing quisesse escutar algo similar a isso.  
— Ah! — exclamou, o Zhang estava realmente surpreso — Você é muito empenhado, quando você disse que era uma maratona achei que só iríamos sentar e ver o filme enquanto discutimos nossas ideias sobre o enredo e tudo mais, como fãs da série.  
— Assistir filme sem pipoca, refrigerante, e chocolate é um ultrage — afirmou sério de forma rígida, Yixing achou que tinha falado algo de errado quando o rosto do rapaz amoleceu é uma gargalhada saiu de sua boca, aliviando o clima — Vou lavar a louça, você pode ir no meu quarto e pegar as almofadas da cama e trazer pra cá?   
— Eu te ajudo a lavar a louça, depois você me ajuda a pegar as almofadas — Yixing se levantou pronto, já recolhendo os pratos e empilhando-os para levá-los a pia. O Kim ficou encarregado dos copos e o Zhang fora tão rápido na questão da lavagem que Suho ficou surpreso.  
— Você trabalhava em restaurante, por isso você é tão rápido... — falou parado ao lado da pia querendo absurdamente tocar o corpo do maior enxaguando o último copo.  
— Meus pais são donos de restaurante na China, um muito grande, quando eu aprontava tinha que lavar a louça do restaurante, a última vez tive que lavar durante uma semana inteira, inclusive por isso que eu fui contratado no fastfood, por que eu era muito rápido.  
— Nossa... — o professor ficou sem voz, ele apenas abraçou o maior por trás, apertando seu tronco com os braços, batendo a respiração na nuca do rapaz — bom mas agora você tem um bom emprego, e não sofre castigos no restaurante dos pais — falou próximo ao ouvido do Zhang.  
— Eu gostava do restaurante dos meus pais, só não gostava de trabalhar no fastfood, mas se quiser ficar me confortando, agradeço — disse sentindo o cheiro do outro próximo a si, o calor do peitoral alheio encostado em suas costas, Yixing estava rígido.  
— Você não presta — sussurrou dando um beijo no pescoço do mais novo e puxando ele mesmo que ainda estivesse molhado, para o quarto em busca das almofadas.  
De mãos dadas subiram ao quarto, não queriam se separar.   
Yixing foi empurrado na cama, caindo ali de barriga pra cima; a visão de Junmyeon ali parado com as mãos atrás da cabeça, Yixing desejou que fosse em outro momento. Envergonhado, ele logo pegou as almofadas, deixando apenas os travesseiros grandes e desceu acompanhado do Kim, conversando sobre o filme em específico.   
A cortina a grande janela panorâmica vinha sendo tampada pela cortina blackout, juntamente com a tv enorme que fazia parecer que Yixing estivesse num cinema, mas ao perceber Junmyeon sentado ao seu lado e que o Kim estava diminuindo a temperatura no ar condicionado, mal sabia Yixing que era pra que o clima ficasse frio, para que eles ficassem juntinhos, mesmo o sofá sendo tão grande.  
O Zhang já tinha pretensão de se sentar próximo ao Kim, ele queria beijar o maior de todos jeitos, embora não tivesse coragem para fazer, e como sempre estava esperando o docente tomar a iniciativa.  
Assim, com o braço de Junmyeon atrás de si, recebendo carinho no ombro proveniente da mão dele, apoiando a cabeça em seu tronco, enquanto suas pernas abertas no sofá grande, até para se deitar. O espaço pessoal do Zhang era encurtado pelo lado expansivo do Kim, entretanto, o mais velho percebeu e apenas puxou a perna do chinês para cima da sua, fazendo um carinho leve na pele alheia sobre e logo voltou a posição original.  
Deram play no filme, enquanto conversavam, um apontava curiosidades ao outro das cenas e outras coisas que existiam no livro que não tinham no filme e assim passaram pelo primeiro. A conversa entre ambos fluía tão boa que eles quebraram mais barreiras físicas, no primeiro filme pro segundo trocaram alguns selares, e nesse momento a mão de Junmyeon estava parada na cintura do maior, enquanto o segundo filme passava.  
O Zhang mantinha suas mãos sobre seu corpo com um pouco de ansiedade, ele queria beijar o professor, de verdade, sem selares, com língua. Sentir o gosto do outro. Passou uma boa parte do filme alternando o olhar entre o rosto do Kim e a tela.  
Estava ele encarando os lábios do mais velho com tanta devoção que Suho tinha que ser burro para não perceber o olhar do rapaz sobre si, mas ele sabia que o mais novo era um pouco tímido então esperou pacientemente até a cena frenética de ação, quando a atenção do chinês fora totalmente captada pela tela, Junmyeon se aproximou e selou o pescoço do rapaz ao seu lado, seguido por um chupão, e um selar.  
Virando o tronco em direção ao mais novo, o professor desceu a mão trazendo Yixing para mais perto de si, parando com a mão na virilha alheia. Vendo o Zhang suspirar e morder o lábio, o Kim viu que estava seguindo o caminho certo, as duas pernas de Yixing estavam sobre as suas, o estudante estava quente, sua pele irradiava um calor como nunca antes. Com um aperto na coxa, próximo a virilha, e com isso o mais novo suspirou audível, quase gemeu, na verdade.  
Virou seu corpo na direção de Junmyeon, não querendo resistir mais, suas mãos alistaram o peitoral do professor sentindo a pele coberta quente, e a respiração forte batendo em seu pescoço molhado, enquanto os dentes raspavam sua pele. Como a barba frágil e recém aparada raspavam em sua tez molhada pela saliva alheia, sentiu os selares estalados lhe arrepiando e subindo até próximos ao ouvido.  
— Diz que eu posso te beijar, por favor, eu preciso disso — sussurrou Junmyeon próximo ao ouvido de Yixing arrepiando os pelinhos, o descontrolou fazendo um murmúrio misto com um gemido sair de seus lábios, sua mão na cintura do estudante apertou mais forte enquanto a outra alisava delicadamente a pele arrepiada perna alheia —, o que me diz? — perguntou sorrindo próximo ao ouvidos, só pra sentir ele se descontrolando sob si.  
— Hm! — gemeu com os lábios abertos e o rosto vermelho, seu peito subia e descia, suas mãos seguravam a camisa do homem ao seu lado, seu sonho estava se realizando e ele não podia estar mais feliz por isso, seu sonho estava finalmente se realizando... — Eu... — ele sentiu um aperto próximo a sua bunda no interno de suas coxas, e amoleceu ainda mais nos braços de Junmyeon — Me... Me beija, por favor — implorou totalmente sensível pelo tato macio pressionando sua cintura, o calor de Junmyeon lhe deixava tão aéreo.   
O cheiro de hortelã e nicotina tão característico de si, tão gritante em seu nariz. Yixing estava apenas no começo disso tudo e já estava fodido.  
Sem perder tempo Junmyeon, tão sedento como o outro ali, alcançou os lábios alheios, chupando o lábio inferior. Os dois se encararam, a mão na perna do maior subiu para a cintura, e Yixing ainda lhe encarava com as orbes negras nublada de desejo, e as bochechas rosadas, sua respiração era acelerada por cada movimento de Junmyeon.   
Seu cheiro amadeirado enlouquecia o Kim, as doses de canela que haviam em seu perfume, se eram afrodisíacos,, estava funcionando na hora certa, pois o mais velho não deixava de lhe apertar, tão imerso nas sensações o mais velho percebeu as mãos de Lay em seus ombros lhe trazendo pra mais próximo de si.   
Os dois estavam quase num jogo, inconscientemente provocando um ao outro, mal sabiam que ambos já estavam perdendo, pois ambos estavam cedendo.  
Quando os fios da nuca de Junmyeon foram puxados e suas costas foram arranhadas, o mais velho entendeu aquilo da forma certa e começou o beijo, o toque das línguas foi certeiro, a euforia era tanta, que, de primeiro momento dentes bateram, as bocas se afastam e as línguas se entrelaçaram sentindo os gostos um do outro e a textura áspera das línguas se esfregando.   
Enquanto o chinês descontava o tesão que estava sentindo puxando o cabelo de Junmyeon com força, uma das mãos do Kim saiu da cintura de Lay, segurando seu rosto com os dedos, descendo para o pescoço num aperto firme, porém, suave.  
O tato da mão do Kim era sentido por Yixing que já estava totalmente sensível, poderia facilmente se perder na imensidão intensa que era Junmyeon. Sentia seu pau duro e gotejante com o líquido seminal molhando sua cueca, com aquele toque carinhoso no rosto era como se trouxesse ele pra realidade, o fazendo entender a situação e mesmo assim não se afastar. Mordiscou de leve os lábios do mais velho e ajeitou a posição, subindo no colo do seu professor. As mãos que estavam no cabelo desceram para o pescoço, enquanto as línguas se entrelaçavam daquele jeito erótico, os estalos produzidos eram pornográficos de se ouvir.  
E o filme de fundo era impossível de se escutar, pois o coração deles estava tão acelerado que parecia que batia no ouvido.   
Junmyeon estava tão afetado quanto o Zhang, com o mais novo em seu colo suas mãos correram para suas costas, levantando a camisa e sentindo as vértebras de sua coluna. A pele com pelos tão finos, perceptíveis apenas com o toque, se arrepiou de forma insana. O Kim sentiu as mãos do chinês descendo pelo seu peitoral, lhe apertando na cintura de modo firme, foi quando ele interrompeu o beijo apenas para soltar um gemido.   
O mais velho gostava de causar prazer, de ver o embaraço psicológico nas pessoas, mas ao ser segurado daquela forma com as mãos de Yixing em sua cintura, com o Zhang movimentando a língua daquele jeito tão gostoso, os polegares fazendo um leve carinho na pele coberta pela camisa, o deixou arrepiado e não poupou em demonstrar.   
O olhar repleto de desejo que ambos lançavam um pro outro naquele momento foi o primeiro ápice daquele final de semana.  
Os dois voltaram a se beijar, dessa vez de um jeito calmo e bem diferente, os dentes não se esbarravam um no outro, as línguas se moviam em sincronia, os queixos resvalavam um no outro e ambos arrepiavam pelo contato da pele áspera, pela presença das barbas que, por mais que fossem aparadas sem uma depilação apropriada, o áspero permanecia.   
Yixing sentia Junmyeon duro abaixo de si, e o Kim sentia Lay também no mesmo estado que o seu, mas tudo pareceu perder o rumo quando a blusa do mais velho foi levantada, e o toque quente da palma de Yixing tocou na pele do mesmo.   
Suho estava tão arrepiado, que gemia contra o beijo, ambos na verdade gemiam, principalmente quando a mão desceu em toques leves, porém firmes até a coxa do Zhang, os indicadores resvalando na virilha e sentindo os testículos rígidos do mais novo. O short curto de tecido maleável ajudava, pois, as mãos do professor estavam em contato com a tez. O short fora puxado de modo delicado, e agora acariciando a pele quente e macia da perna de Yixing, Junmyeon estava se sentindo tão necessitado.  
Pela falta de ar interromperam o beijo e grudaram as testas uma na outra ofegantes demais para dizer algo, então permanecia ao som de Harry Potter ao fundo enquanto as respirações tentavam voltar ao normal.   
Yixing estava tão bem acomodado no colo de Junmyeon, que mesmo o pau duro do mais velho resvalando em si não lhe afetava de modo negativo, muito pelo contrário, ele queria sentir, ver, chupar, sentar, fazer tudo que podia com o membro do outro.   
Quando Junmyeon se acalmou, ele levantou seu rosto encarando o outro, vendo as orbes negras e as covinhas sendo mostradas num sorriso maroto, naquele momento o Kim se pegou sorrindo.  
— Acho que não estamos prestando atenção no filme — constatou Yixing forçando o quadril para baixo vendo o mais velho morder os lábios e soltar o ar pelas narinas de modo intenso, enquanto sua testa se orvalhava.  
O ar condicionado não seria suficiente para ambos naquele momento.  
— Acho que deveríamos desligar a tv, e subir pro meu quarto — sugeriu recebendo um aceno com a cabeça.  
— Por favor! Eu ia pedir isso agora — implorou em sussurros olhando profundamente para a íris de Junmyeon.  
Apertando forte a carne dos glúteos de Yixing, o mais velho se levantou como se o peso do rapaz de fato não fosse nada. O Zhang, pelo susto, enlaçou as pernas na cintura do outro, enquanto apertava os ombros se segurando. A tv foi desligada, e tudo o resto foi ignorado. Beijos eram distribuídos pelo pescoço de Yixing e quando a porta do quarto foi aberta, Junmyeon estava surpreso, pois a caminhada fora mais rápida do que achava e menos cansativo também.  
— Você não é tão pesado igual eu achei que fosse — falou indo até a cama dando um selar antes de jogar o mais novo no colchão macio naquela King size.  
— Ah! Obrigado por me chamar de gordo antes de a gente transar — respondeu se apoiando nos cotovelos vendo o mais velho ir ao banheiro.   
Junmyeon riu da frase, ao pegar o lubrificante e a camisinha retirou a camisa e logo voltou ao quarto.  
Quando Yixing viu o corpo de seu professor seu o nível de excitação só aumentou. Junmyeon não era magro como o chinês, afinal, o professor não sofria de transtornos alimentares, comendo apenas uma vez por dia, ou praticando bulimia igual o Zhang. O Kim não era assim, ele ia para a academia todos os dias antes de ir pra aula, seu corpo mesmo ele estando beirando a casa dos 40 podia muito bem se comparar ao de alguém da idade de Yixing, e constatando esse fato o chinês estava surpreso.  
— O que foi? — perguntou Junmyeon voltando para o quarto e parando ao lado de Yixing, mesmo que fora da cama.  
— Achei que você fosse menos em forma pra sua idade — falou dando os ombros e se jogando na cama.  
— Que ótimo jeito de conversar antes de transar — riu Junmyeon.  
— Olha, eu tô excitado ainda, e você também está, então deita aqui e a gente muda a conversa. — chamou Yixing com suas covinhas, desta vez num sorriso maroto totalmente erótico.  
E foi isso que Junmyeon fez, engatinhou na cama até que deitasse em seu travesseiro, bateu no do lado indicando para que o outro se deitasse ali, e Yixing foi como ele tanto queria, ao soltar seu peso no colchão, seu corpo foi puxado e colado ao do Kim, e seus lábios sugados com força para que cedesse ao beijo.   
E seria mentira Yixing falar que ele não gostava de agressividade. Assim quando a mão do mais velho escorregaram para sua bunda e um apertão foi sentido, o beijo foi interrompido pelo chinês que tremia sendo segurado daquela forma, tão firme, com os dedos relativamente grossos do Kim apertando cada parte de seu glúteo de forma tão possessiva. O outro braço que lhe segurava perto de Suho desceu a mão até o final da lombar se agarrando a barra da camiseta e puxando para cima tocando a pele do mais novo.  
— Você tá tão excitado — sussurrou para Yixing que riu, e levou sua mão ao volume do mais novo.  
— Você também — respondeu entre selares.  
— Eu quero avisar que eu só farei o que você quiser ok? — afirmou de modo sério.  
— Claro... Você é responsável, eu confio em você — segredou em sussurros a última parte.  
— Eu gosto de ver você entregue assim, sabia? — disse lambendo o lóbulo da orelha de Yixing enquanto mantinha ele perto de si como se quisesse fundir-se com ele.  
— Uhum! — gemeu ele fechando os olhos e aceitando a carícia de bom grado.  
— Vamos Zhang, diga o que você quer, eu farei tudo que quiser agora — gemeu baixinho perto do ouvido do rapaz, enquanto seus mamilos eram acariciados pelos dedos trêmulos do Lay.  
Os polegares circulavam os botões rosados dos mamilos de Junmyeon, às vezes juntavam com os indicadores pintando o mamilo delicado e puxando a pequena bolinha com leveza, sentindo a pele tremer ao estímulo. O Kim estava adorando o quão bem o mais novo fazia aquilo, era simplesmente incrível, jamais tinha experimentado tais sensações na área.  
— Eu... — ele parou olhando no fundo dos olhos Junmyeon, Suho tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas, as bochechas rosadas, em seu rosto estava estampado o prazer, assim como em Yixing, ele gostava da postura de dominador que Junmyeon tinha, mesmo dentro da sala de aula — eu quero chupar você. — o mais velho arqueou a sobrancelha encarando o Zhang um pouco confuso. — Por favor, senhor Kim! — implorou Yixing apertando o volume na calça do professor que arrepiou com o tom formal utilizado.  
— Como disse, farei tudo que você quiser. — respondeu se virando de barriga pra cima e dando dois tapas nas coxas, o volume era bem marcado, havia uma mancha de pré-gozo formada no tecido. E isso instigou o chinês a se debruçar entre as pernas do docente. Mas Junmyeon fora mais rápido, sentou-se na cama e retirou a camisa do mais novo — Quero olhar seu corpo antes de começarmos.   
E o professor encarava com devoção fazendo Yixing ficar vermelho. A barriga magra com as marcas no pescoço feitas pelo Kim, haviam algumas pintinhas e marcas, mas a pele clara era tão perfeita com todas as imperfeições, simplesmente incrível, parecia um animal mitológico de tão lindo que era.  
— Você é tão lindo Yixing. Eu realmente esperei tanto tempo pra ter você — falou o professor se jogando novamente na cama, dessa vez com seu tão amado aluno entre suas pernas pronto pra lhe fazer ver Deus.  
Yixing subiu distribuindo beijos desde o cós do short do pijama até o mamilo, onde raspou os dentes vendo a sensibilidade acometer Junmyeon, e assim com uma mordiscava básica o chinês pôs-se a chupar o botão rosado, com devoção. enquanto brincava com o outro, pinçando o botãozinho com o dedo anelar e o médio girando de maneira leve e tímida, sentindo as pernas do professor vibrarem em êxtase, foi chupar o outro mamilo dessa vez sem muita enrolação, pois até mesmo o Zhang estava ansioso para ter o pau de seu professor na boca.  
Desceu os selares pela barriga definida do mais velho, acariciando cada parte com devoção, lambendo cada vão entre os gomos do abdômen, beijando, e mordiscando toda a pele que podia, aquilo era viciante, o cheiro de hortelã e nicotina do mais velho era o cheiro da paz, do amor, do calor, de todas as coisas perfeitas do mundo. E quando chegou no cós das duas peças de roupa que ele vestia, o chinês olhou categórico para o Kim, e viu a bagunça que o professor estava, marcas rosadas em todo o corpo, respiração ofegante, uma bagunça no olhar e cabelos bagunçados, tudo isso feito por si; e ele ali completamente para si.   
Yixing estava transando com o homem que ele desejou desde o primeiro semestre na faculdade. Ou muito melhor, o Zhang estava transando com o homem que amava...  
Se aproximou do membro pulsante, segurou o volume com as mãos, dando um beijo na parte manchada e lambendo o pré-gozo logo em seguida, assim ele segurou a barra das peças de roupa, e com um último olhar o mais velho sussurrou um “por favor” tão embaraçado que Yixing riu. E assim que puxou o tecido para baixo, o peso do falo enrijecido e pulsante fez a carne bater abaixo do umbigo, parando apontado para o rosto do professor, Yixing estava admirado. Sem paciência o chinês jogou a veste do docente longe e com um certo receio se aproximou do pau comprido no tamanho ideal. Tocou com delicadeza expondo a glande rosada que vazava líquido seminal, apertando a base enquanto comprimia levemente os testículos que estavam rígidos pela excitação.  
Encarando o docente, Lay lambeu os lábios se aproximando lentamente da glande exposta e brilhantes, soprou o ar frio contra a carne quente enquanto apertava o falo, sentindo as veias em seu tato. Mais uma vez soltou deixando que a cabeça gotejante batesse abaixo do umbigo, naquele barulho pornográfico, trazendo um sorriso ao seu rosto. Analisou todo o cumprimento corrida por veias arroxeadas e a cabeça num formato triangular totalmente atraente, o jeito que pulsava juntamente com os espasmos de Junmyeon, era excitante.   
Yixing estalou a língua pois sua boca estava salivando, ele estava diante do seu sonho de consumo, seu corpo almejava aquilo a tanto tempo.  
— Eu esperei tanto por isso — gemeu sentindo prazer em olhar a pulsação do pau de Junmyeon.  
E assim segurou o membro colando os lábios na base, sentindo o gosto inicial e os pelos ralos do mais velho raspando em seu rosto. Os lábios comprimiram a base do pênis enquanto a língua pressionava o membro. Assim como se chupasse um sorvete Yixing foi subindo seus lábios por toda extensão, arrancando ofegos mais altos à medida que chegava perto da glande e assim ao chegar na carne com a coloração diferenciada o Zhang lambeu o líquido seminal, puxando o prepúcio e libertando a cabecinha por inteira.   
Lay lambia como se fosse um sorvete, passava a língua no encontro da pele com o músculo, sentia o gosto meio amargo do líquido seminal e gostava, quando sugou a glande para que ela entrasse em sua boca, Junmyeon ofegou, e assim Yixing com o céu da boca comprimiu o músculo contra a língua vendo o homem arquear as costas e levar a mão aos seus cabelos.  
— Ah! — gemeu ele como um rugido — Nossa Xing você é tão bom nisso, tão dedicado, realmente o melhor aluno.  
— Te agrada professor, desse jeito? — perguntou ele tendo os fios de cabelo puxados e o pau do mais velho sendo passado por sua bochecha onde sua saliva e o pré-gozo misturavam-se. Em batidas fortes com seu pau no rosto do mais novo Junmyeon sorriu.  
— Me agrada saber que você satisfaz seu professor de todas as formas possíveis — viu o chinês sorrir antes de engolir seu pau até a base — Uh! Você é tão empenhado — falou Junmyeon sentindo a cavidade bucal de Lay aquecer seu pau.  
Acariciou os cabelos do rapaz sem forçar sua permanência, mas parece que ele próprio queria engolir o pau de seu professor, ficou perdendo a respiração de pouco em pouco, até que o oxigênio faltou e sua traqueia inchou, apertando de uma forma tão deliciosa o pau do professor que mais uma vez os dedos dos pés se apertaram, seu ventre repuxou, e seu coração pareceu ter até parado de bater naquele momento, e assim logo estava Yixing retirando seu pau da boca e sorrindo com as covinhas, enquanto passava o rosto no seu pau como se fosse um gato manhoso.  
Yixing deslizou a mão pelo tronco do Kim arranhando a pele alva, enquanto lambia a fenda do pênis de seu professor, com a outra não disponível ele mantinha os testículos comprimidos num tipo de carícia que não era agressiva, era um aperto tão suave, que se somava ao prazer sentido pelo mais velho, alisava o polegar vendo a pele com alguns pelinhos enrugar sobre sua mão. Junmyeon não aguentou mais tanta provocação e levou a mão aos cabelos do Zhang e a outra direcionava a carne quente e pulsante passando pelos lábios do mais novo, espalhando a mistura de líquido seminal com saliva na boca do rapaz, parecia que Yixing estava passando um batom em seus lábios, a provocação era excitante pra ambos.  
O chinês sem perder tempo abriu a boca e enquanto olhava a imensidão escura banhada de laranja pelo sol do crepúsculo. Desceu a boca pelo comprimento, lentamente, olhando em seus olhos. O barulho da sua garganta sendo preenchida pelo falo pulsante de Junmyeon era pornográfico, o som perfeito para o mais velho ouvir enquanto olhava aquele sorriso presunçoso com as covinhas assumindo um tom diferente do fofo, aquilo era tudo, menos fofo e infantil.   
Mais uma vez o Kim sentiu a língua raspando o comprimento da carne macia, e o nariz do Zhang parando na base do pênis entrando em contato com pelos ralos que o mais velho carregava no lugar, dessa vez ele não engasgou com seu pau na traqueia, logo ele estava subindo a boca enquanto agarrava com força a base, mesmo que ainda estivesse lentamente retirando a carne de sua boca, com o olhar cravado ao de Suho. O aperto na base fazia o membro pulsar, ainda mais quando o fio de saliva e pré-gozo misturados foi limpado pelo indicador livre do chinês e levado aos lábios novamente. Junmyeon arrepiou ao ver a cena, depois foi dado um beijinho na fenda que continuava a despejar o líquido excitante.  
O cenho franzido de Junmyeon enquanto ele gemia abertamente era espetacular, Yixing sempre imaginou como seriam os gemidos do mais velho, e estava adorando a sinfonia que vazava de seus lábios toda vez que a boca do chinês escorregava pelo cumprimento, chegando sem problemas a base, era tão recompensante escutar aqueles sons que Yixing iria dar seu melhor.   
E assim, sorrindo, enquanto olhava para o rosto do docente, Lay estava friccionando o indicador na fenda, pra cima e pra baixo. Apertou a divisão do músculo da glande com a pele branquinha, com algumas veias arroxeadas, todas inchadas pela a excitação e Junmyeon se mostrava tão entregue, gemendo sem poupar som nenhum, murmurava algumas coisas desconexas que o mais novo estava adorando ouvir toda a bagunça que fazia com o Kim.  
Desceu os lábios pelo falo rígido, subindo e descendo, tentando respirar com o pau batendo no fim da garganta só para ter a traqueia apertando a glande do docente, vendo o semblante inebriado pelo prazer que estava proporcionando ao seu tão amado professor, isso só motivou Yixing a continuar, subindo e descendo, apertando a língua pelo cumprimento da carne quente, sentindo os veios em suas papilas gustativas e produzindo ainda mais saliva.   
Yixing tocou o períneo de Suho com um dos dedos, raspando a unha de modo suave enquanto subia para acariciar-lhe as bolas contraídas em excitação, o corpo todo do mais velho vibrava em êxtase e emoção, aquele era o melhor boquete que ele recebeu em sua vida. O Zhang estava realmente dedicado a fazer seu professor encontrar a entidade que ele acreditava.  
Continuava a subir e descer sempre tirando o membro de sua boca e lambendo a glande bem na divisão do músculo com a pele, chupando a fenda como se quisesse extrair o mais puro elixir do corpo de seu professor, e ele estava conseguindo.  
Com a felação a ritmo constante Junmyeon sentia-se quente, chegando lá de fato, conforme o aperto da cavidade bucal se intensificava, o Kim se sentia aéreo, a cada movimento de vai e vem, sentia sua alma acompanhar o ritmo do Zhang e Yixing percebia. Percebeu quando os testículos se contraíram de modo quase que violento, mas ficou frustrado ao sentir seu cabelo ser puxado com agressividade.  
— Não quero gozar na sua boca, não agora — falou com a voz trêmula puxando o chinês pra cima.   
Sem a boca do mais novo em seu pau, o Kim sentia frio, falta, ele estava necessitado de Yixing em todos os sentidos e aquilo não podia ser parado.  
— Eu não fui bom? — perguntou o mais novo encarando o rosto vermelho do mais velho e vendo a respiração ofegante, ele estava sobre o corpo do mais velho vendo todo o embaraço que fez com ele, então o Zhang estava confuso.  
— Foi o melhor boquete que eu recebi na minha vida, mas eu quero gozar dentro de você — respondeu levantando-se e apoiando nos cotovelos, beijando Yixing e sentindo o gosto amargo do próprio líquido seminal misturado com a saliva alheia, junto do cheiro amadeirado de canela desprendendo da pele quente, era tudo tão excitante pra si.  
— Mas eu queria tanto — choramingou o mais novo enquanto Junmyeon se sentava encostado na cabeceira da cama.  
— Eu sei que você quer sentar em mim, eu percebo como você olha pro meu colo quando você ficava anotando em seu caderno na minha mesa — o mais velho diz acariciando o rosto do rapaz, vendo a face ficando avermelhada — eu deixo você sentar o quanto quiser — sussurrou sorrindo para Lay, descendo a mão pelo tronco desnudo, o corpo por mais que magro era atraente, os botões marrons eram tão bonitos, dava vontade de pôr na boca, o corpo inteiro de Yixing era beijável e desejável ao extremo.  
A mão parou próxima aos mamilos, a pele arrepiada pelo tato macio do toque de Junmyeon, o cheiro de suor que exalavam os corpos, era tão excitante...   
Lay estava necessitado do Kim e se aproximou com um beijo masturbando o comprimento ainda úmido pela sua saliva.  
Os lábios tocando um ao outro, as línguas se esfregando com a total calma, a aspereza comum com a saliva de ambos tornando tudo íntimo, era inebriante, os lábios de Junmyeon eram a personificação do céu, do inferno, de qualquer lugar extra-mundano.   
A experiência de beijar-lhe os lábios era sempre um misto de sensações, ainda mais com os polegares do mais velho rodando no sentido anti-horário pela auréola do seio reto do corpo de Yixing. Os braços do Zhang estavam arrepiados, mas ele não parava de apertar o falo do professor em suas mãos, aperto esse que Junmyeon sentia lhe deixando mais quente.   
Mas ambos queriam mais, com um aperto pinçado dos polegares com o indicador nos mamilos, puxando-lhes para frente de modo suave fazendo a sensibilidade de Lay gritar dentro de seu corpo, as costas arquearam e o beijo foi interrompido pelo mais novo que gemeu o nome do seu tão amado professor num sussurro completamente manhoso e descompensado, a respiração ofegante e a testa orvalhada mostrava a bagunça que ele estava.  
— Xing — sussurrou Junmyeon encarando o rapaz tão próximo de si, o mais novo estava tão afetado, com tão pouco.  
— Hm? — gemeu alto em contraste com a voz mansa usada consigo.  
Os olhos de Yixing estavam nublados em desejo, marejados por lágrimas de excitação, o corpo do maior tremia conforme a mão de Suho acariciava seu abdômen. A unha curta do mais velho raspava a pele próxima ao seu umbigo e Yixing estava arrepiado pelo toque tão carinhoso e tão íntimo, vindo da pessoa amada.  
— Posso tirar sua roupa? — pediu olhando nos olhos do rapaz trêmulo em seu colo — Eu quero tanto te ver, Lay — sussurrou o apelido vendo as bochechas assumirem um tom rosado, mesmo naquela situação o mais novo ainda tinha um pouco de seu racional.  
As mãos do Zhang desceram alisando os braços grossos de Junmyeon, e continuaram até alcançar as mãos do mais velho, lentamente Lay desceu as mãos do Kim até o cós de seu short que ele usava, mas Suho não os desceu naquele momento, enlaçou o quadril do rapaz com os braços e o trouxe para mais perto de cima. Beijou o pescoço do Zhang, mordiscando a pele levemente, deixando pequenas marcas vermelhas, enquanto ouvia Yixing suspirar em excitação, à medida que o mais novo amolecia em seu colo Suho se sentia livre para ser mais invasivo com Yixing.   
O tendo relaxado em seus braços, o Kim desceu uma das mãos até o glúteo e apertou com força, e em resposta o rapaz rebolou em seu colo apertando o falo do mais velho no pouco espaço entre ambos, o que fez os dois ofegarem, a mão de Junmyeon entrou dentro das vestes do Zhang, e o contato com a pele tão quente era arrematador. A bunda de Yixing tinha a textura tão gostosa, apesar de não ser gigante, era tão gostosa de se apertar.  
Os dois se beijavam novamente, enquanto o professor apertava forte os glúteos de Yixing, fazendo a carne vazar pelos dedos. A ponta dos dedos médios resvalava na entrada alheia e era possível sentir o músculo sensível se contraindo, abrindo e fechando em pura espera para ser preenchido, Junmyeon e Yixing estavam já imersos de mais em si próprios para pararem.  
Suho avançava sobre o corpo do outro apertando-lhe, enquanto ia deitando o maior na cama macia com o tecido bagunçado por ambos no ápice anterior, já com as costas no tecido quente do lençol Yixing viu Junmyeon se afastar, enlaçando as pernas na cintura alheia o chinês tentou impedir, mas o professor era mais forte. Com as mãos em seu cabelo o mais novo tentava normalizar a respiração, enquanto era encarado com o olhar sedento de Junmyeon.   
O chinês se sentia envergonhado perante o outro, mas estava tão embaraçado em si, e imerso nas sensações que não tinha condição de fazer nada, pintado pelo mosaico de luzes que entrava pela janela da sacada do quarto mostrando que já tinha anoitecido e a cidade estava acesa.  
Yixing encarava o professor com os olhos semicerrados e os lábios buscando o ar que teimava em escapar de seus pulmões, os dois estavam embaraçados.  
A intimidade de Junmyeon brilhava como seu corpo molhado de suor pela excitação, a pele alva escaldada por gotas era tão atraente, o íntimo apontado para cima no corpo malhado de Suho era a personificação dos sonhos mais profundos de Yixing, ambos haviam esperado tanto para estarem onde estão.  
O mais velho, com os braços dispostos um de cada lado do corpo de Lay, se aproximava colando os corpos, fazendo ambos suspirar. Se encararam mais uma vez e Yixing suspirou de modo audível quando os falos se tocaram mesmo ele estando vestido ainda.  
— Eu sempre quis você — segredou sorrindo, enquanto arranhava com as unhas curtas as costas do mais velho, parando em sua bunda e enchendo a mão com a carne farta — Desde aquela primeira vez que eu fui perguntar alguma coisa no final da aula. — riu baixinho recebendo um olhar com a sobrancelha arqueada.  
— Eu também, desde quando você apareceu na minha mesa com esse sorriso tímido e acanhado. — investiu com o quadril sentindo raspar os dois íntimos e ambos suspiraram.  
— Professor — chamou mais descompensado, mas ainda no fim calmo sussurrado e melódico.  
— Hm? — indagou já deixando selares estalados no pescoço enquanto olhava o olhar suplicante do mais novo.  
— Por favor — pediu quase de modo inaudível, o que acabou arrepiando o mais velho.  
E assim numa troca de olhares mútua Junmyeon não poupou tempo, e foi descendo distribuindo selares e chupões pela pele suada do rapaz abaixo de si, parado agora no cós do pijama do Zhang.   
Os dois se encararam e o ventre do Lay vibrou em ansiedade e excitação, ele sabia o que iria acontecer e estava adorando. Com seu membro liberto Junmyeon não brincou como Yixing havia feito consigo, puxando o prepúcio para baixo vendo o membro não tão grosso, mas grande, lhe mostrar a glande gotejante, sem muitas veias ressaltadas, pulsante de forma firme e incisa, o que fez o Kim salivar. Beijou a parte depilada acima do membro olhando as expressões do mais novo; e quando Yixing puxou o ar, pois estava ofegante, Junmyeon desceu os lábios pelo cumprimento, comprimindo o pênis numa sucção forte a medida que a carne adentrava sua cavidade bucal.  
Um gemido forte irrompeu os lábios de Yixing, quase num grito, um choramingo de prazer puro, os joelhos se dobraram e as pernas de fecharam ao redor da cabeça de Junmyeon, isso esquentava o mais velho, junto com um carinho tranquilo dado nos cabelos do Kim, enquanto os movimentos ritmados aconteciam. O chinês não controlava mais os sons que fazia e sua afinação era perfeita, enquanto gemia alto e depois em murmúrios o nome de Junmyeon, principalmente quanto seu testículo foi agarrado e um aperto leve foi feito. Yixing estava perdendo a noção de espaço com a boca de Junmyeon em si, daquela forma, o movimento tão perfeitamente calculado o fazia ir às estrelas.  
Com uma mão Junmyeon segurava firme as bolas de Yixing, sentindo elas vibrarem cada vez que ele comprimia a glande com a língua no céu da boca, ou quando apertava o comprimento com a garganta. Ouvia os gemidos abafados pelas pernas do chinês em seu ouvido, mas ouvia e era ótimo, perfeito, o melhor som possível de se existir, entretanto o Kim queria mais. Com a outra mão livre ele desceu passando o indicador no períneo de Lay sentindo o corpo retesar mais uma vez sobre seus toques. O gosto salgado em sua boca mostrava que seu tão amado aluno estava perto, e ele queria ver a expressão de prazer do outro enquanto ele gritasse seu nome no ponto máximo de prazer. Assim, quando a ponta do indicador tocou o ânus de Yixing seu corpo se contraiu, e os cabelos do mais velho foram puxados com agressividade. Junmyeon logo entendeu, tirando o pau alheio da boca, mas não sem antes encher o cumprimento de beijinhos e lambidas e sorrir após encarar o outro embaraçado.  
— Você tá me punindo — afirmou recebendo uma confirmação muda de Yixing, um balançar rápido de cabeça, fazendo o Kim rir satisfeito. — Bom, o que você quer fazer? — perguntou olhando no fundo dos olhos do mais novo, acariciava as coxas vendo o rapaz de pernas abertas para si — Responda! — ordenou dando um tapa ardido num glúteo do chinês, o rapaz tentava normalizar a respiração, mas com a ordem teve que responder.  
— Eu quero sentar em você, Jun! — pediu, respondendo esganiçado puxando o oxigênio forte logo em seguida, vendo o maior afastar de si, tateando a cama em busca do pacote de camisinhas e o lubrificante.   
O mais velho sentado, encostou com as costas na cabeceira, bombeando o pau lentamente para colocar a camisinha, essa cena estaria gravada por toda a eternidade na mente de Yixing, principalmente quando ele abriu a camisinha e pôs em seu membro, deslizando lentamente enquanto o olhar cravado em si desvendava sua alma, o Zhang constatou que tudo que ele precisava pra todos os seus problemas era o pau de Junmyeon dentro de si.   
— Vem — chamou dando duas batidas em sua pélvis — Vem, eu quero você quicando aqui. — pediu olhando diretamente para Yixing.  
Sem perder tempo o chinês engatinhou pela cama, dando um beijo na coxa do mais velho antes de montar sobre o falo, as mãos do Kim apertavam sua bunda com agressividade sentindo a carne vazar pelos espaços entre os dedos. Separou bem os glúteos do rapaz para que ficasse mais fácil a penetração, assim quando o professor sentiu a borda da entrada piscando sobre o látex do preservativo, suspirou em ansiedade.   
Com o contato frio do lubrificante em sua entrada Yixing se contraiu, mas ao sentir o ar do suspiro de Junmyeon batendo em seu rosto o Zhang relaxou e se deixou acolher a glande em seu interior, ele riu deixando o mais velho surpreso. Estava se sentindo completado, e assim foi descendo vagarosamente pelo cumprimento grosso de Suho, sentindo a carne quente e dura lhe alargando de modo doloroso, mas não menos gostoso.  
Os dois gemeram com esse primeiro contato mais íntimo que estavam tendo, Yixing era tão apertado, os músculos do reto anal comprimiam seu pau de uma forma tão gostosa, Junmyeon não aguentava. Apertou com mais força os glúteos alheios revirando os olhos, contraia os dedos dos pés, sentia até seu testículo rígido, sentia que poderia gozar só com isso, apertou com força a bunda de Yixing sentindo a pele quente arrepiar, rapidamente aproveitando a hipersensibilidade do maior não perdeu a deixa de dar um tapa estalado na bunda que acolhia seu pau tão bem.   
O estalo reverberou pelo quarto sendo seguido por um gemido em aprovação de Yixing.  
— Você gosta de apanhar, Yixing? — perguntou olhando o semblante franzido do chinês com o pomo de Adão subindo e descendo a medida que ele fazia leves movimentos, pois estava sentindo dor, as suas paredes internas espremiam o corpo estranho para que ele saísse de dentro de si, mas aquilo só tornava as coisas melhore, tanto para ele quanto para Junmyeon.  
Em resposta o maior apenas assentiu, segurando-se nos ombros do homem ali, suas mãos trêmulas se arrastaram pelo comprimento de pele dos ombros parando no pescoço num aperto sem força, enquanto os polegares resvalavam nos lábios de Junmyeon. O primeiro movimento ainda mexendo com a sensibilidade de ambos fez os dois ofegarem, e um estalo ardido foi escutado pelo quarto, logo em seguida o glúteo foi segurado de modo firme e massageado. Enquanto Yixing subia e descia no colo do Kim, o mais velho olhava as expressões do maior, e era ouro, puro deleite, o Zhang olhava pra cima ao mesmo tempo que executava os movimentos lentos, porém ritmados, no colo do docente, gemia com os lábios abertos enquanto seu rosto estampava o Nirvana que estava alcançando naquele momento.  
As mãos de Junmyeon passeavam pelas costas largas de Yixing, a cintura, a barriga delgada com devoção, o Kim queria sentir toda pele alheia naquele momento tão único, os gemidos soltados por Lay são como se fossem músicas, as mais perfeitas possíveis, e tudo isso melhorou quando o Kim alcançou um mamilo do mais novo com a boca enquanto fazia pressão na cintura para que o movimento se tornasse mais profundo e mais forte.   
Em meio a estocadas fortes e lentas, o Kim lambia a auréola do mamilo de Yixing apertando sua cintura de modo agressivo, possessivo até, como se o Zhang pudesse escapar a qualquer momento, sentia seu pau naquele aperto tão gostoso entrando e saindo de dentro do corpo do maior, sentia-se tão bem com aquele contato, o cheiro de canela em seu nariz sendo sentido direto da pele.   
Simplesmente incrível.  
Puxou o rosto do Zhang para que o jovem olhasse para si, ambos imersos naquela bolha de prazer, sentindo o hálito quente do Zhang bater em seu rosto cada vez que sua bunda encostava na base de seu pênis. Um selar foi depositado nos lábios abertos do mais novo e um sorriso se fez presente no rosto de Lay, o rosto entorpecido de prazer dando aquele sorriso sincero era tudo que Junmyeon queria ver aquele momento.   
Arremeteu uma estocada em meio a sentada de Yixing vendo os olhos virarem e o pomo de Adão se mexer, os braços trêmulos escorregaram do pescoço onde o aperto leve se desfez parando no peitoral extenso do Kim como apoio para aguentar as estocadas rápidas e fortes — principalmente, profundas! — de Junmyeon.  
— Por... — Yixing soltou ao sentir aquele ponto ser acertado. O ar fugiu completamente dos pulmões, ele se sentia escorrer, as gotas de suor escorrendo pelo corpo enquanto brilhavam pelo mosaico de luzes da cidade abaixo deles — Por favor! — suplicou entre gemidos, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, saliva vazava do canto dos lábios de tão imerso que ele estava.  
Junmyeon riu, sabendo exatamente o que tinha acontecido, estava encantado com o outro, sendo tão perfeito assim. Suas mãos estavam ficando trêmulas, o Kim estava sentindo seus testículos apertarem e se contraírem em prazer, todo seu corpo estava ficando enérgico e ele queria prolongar o prazer por que o mais novo parecia estar ainda no começo da noite.   
A medida que Yixing quicava em seu colo, Suho sentia o pau quente e duro, principalmente gotejante, batendo em sua pele e depois batendo na pele do próprio Zhang, então, a fim de fazer durar mais aquele momento, foi desacelerando as estocadas e deixando que o estudante ditasse o ritmo.  
Levou sua mão até o membro até então negligenciado e puxou o prepúcio pra baixo deixando a glande a mostra, segurando a região rosada de modo firme em sua mão, o Kim passava o tato do polegar na fenda esfregando a região que continuava expelir o líquido seminal. Olhando nos olhos lacrimejantes de Yixing levou o dedo ate os lábios chupando o pré-gozo existente ali e voltou a masturbar o rapaz, uma carícia feita com o polegar na glande rosada e inchada, enquanto os outros dedos apertavam o cumprimento da carne longa de Yixing, seu falo era a coisa mais perfeita do mundo, principalmente o cheiro masculino que exalava.  
— Como você se sente? — perguntou Junmyeon com a voz rouca e os cabelos colando na testa, os dois rostos estavam vermelhos e mostrando semblantes de puro deleite, mas o Kim queria a confirmação de Yixing. Porém nada veio, o Zhang estava imerso demais nas próprias sensações, entretanto um tapa estalado o acordou, o fazendo descer o olhar para o Kim com aquele sorriso perfeito e as covinhas estampadas — Como você se sente Zhang Yixing? Responda-me — exigiu após outro tapa dado.  
Yixing sorriu mais uma veze e fechou os olhos, deixando as lágrimas de prazer cair, sua voz era fraca, pois dali saiam gemidos misturados com a voz normal, grave e rouca.  
— Eu me sinto tão bem... — sussurrou, recebendo uma estocada no final — Hm! — gemeu num grito pois sua próstata foi acertada de modo violento e não esperado — Eu me sinto tão cheio, senhor Kim, você me deixou tão completo — gemeu manhoso no final, fazendo um sorriso de satisfação.  
— Você é realmente o aluno mais dedicado — constatou fazendo um carinho no rosto do mais novo.   
Assim ele desceu a mão para a cintura do Zhang, estocando à medida que fazia o maior sentar em seu colo, quicar em seu pau. O barulho é audível, o som das carnes batendo a cada estocada forte e profunda, esmurrando a próstata inchada de Yixing, fazendo seu corpo sofrer espasmos.  
Junmyeon estava sendo apertado pela cavidade alheia a medida que continuava a estocar, o jovem só sabia gemer o nome de seu professor, enquanto o ventre de Junmyeon repuxava, os testículos doíam pois estavam prontos para liberar o esperma há muito tempo e que agora estavam finalmente sendo libertos. O pau de Yixing vibrava sob o tato do Kim que o masturbava ainda que forçasse o quadril do Zhang para que a penetração ocorresse de forma mais intensa possível. O falo rijo e pulsante do jovem não estava mais esquecido e negligenciado, daquele modo Yixing foi o primeiro a gozar; espirrando o sêmen no corpo do Kim, gemendo seu nome de forma perfeita, apertando seu rosto para que ambos se olhassem nos olhos naquele momento.  
Afetado pela hipersensibilidade Yixing continuou gemendo quando Junmyeon continuou estocando, mas quando o mais velho gozou olhando fixo nos seus olhos, franzindo as sobrancelhas e abraçando sua cintura dando a última estocada, Yixing soube que era pessoa mais feliz do mundo.  
— Yixing eu amo você! — gemeu enquanto gozava se sentindo a pessoa mais realizada do mundo.  
Yixing sorriu e encostou as testas por mais que estivessem suadas.   
— Eu também amo você Jun!


End file.
